Click me
by Sarfy
Summary: AU/Doccubus. Kenzi surprises Bo by creating her an online dating profile and though reluctant at first, Bo finds someone that peaks her interest.
1. A new Profile

AU/Doccubus 'Click me'

A new story - I rushed this first chapter out to find out, if you like it. A short taster and.. This is a DRAFT of sorts - I will edit more later.

Rating T, but I might slip into M-rated later. I usually do.

FYI English is not my first language, but I hope there aren't too many off putting mistakes here. No beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

xoxo

* * *

Bo came home from work, stomped to the living room and flopped down flat on her back on the soft sofa with a loud tired groan. She burrowed her body against the big cushions, but groaned again when her phone pinged loudly. She dug it out her pocket and tossed it angrily on the sofa table, where it pinged again.

"Hey." Kenzi said sauntering to hover over the couch and Bo. "I heard your delicate footsteps all the way up to my room. You could wake the dead." She joked yawning.

"Hey..I woke you didn't I?" Bo sighed tiredly. "Sorry."

"Kinda. I was supposed to be reading." Kenzi shrugged showing Bo the book in her hand, The Exorcist.

"Nice." Bo grimaced at the book choice. "Put that thing on silent will you. Thanks." She gestured to her phone clattering and pinging on the table.

"So.. You've got mail." Kenzi grinned, but Bo had her eyes closed and didn't see.

"I don't care. I had a terrible day at work." Bo huffed irritated. "This P.I. business is hell sometimes. Annoying clients. Asshats."

"I know, but they pay us. Bobo, you really should check your mail. It might make you feel better."

"Make me feel better?" Bo opened one eye and eyed her friend and flat-mate suspiciously. "How's that?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Good mail? Check. Like now." She plopped the phone on Bo stomach.

"Why are you so interested in my.. Kenzi? You've.. done something haven't you?" Bo snarled opening her eyes and grabbed her phone to check her messages. "Kenzi! No! What the hell did you do?"

"You, _a succubus_ might I add, were whining about having no social life, so.. Boom! You've got a social life!"

"Social life? You made me an online dating profile! Are you nuts?!"

"Yes. I mean not nuts, but I did create a profile for you. And your phone's buzzing like crazy, see?" Kenzi giddily defended pointing at the item in Bo's hands. "On the height of popularity!"

"I've tried it before! Remember?" Bo spat with narrowed eyes. "For god's sake.."

"Oh, right." Kenzi breathed pursing her lips. "Psycho Janey.. Stalker." She shivered.

"That's the one."

"But that's ancient history. And she left you alone eventually. Now a new try!"

"No thanks."

"You work and mope around the house. Live a little!"

"No thanks."

"At least check your messages."

"Oh gods.. Fine, if that'll make you stop pestering me! These messages are all.. crap." Bo huffed going through her e-mail notifications. "Hi, how's it going? Hello, love your picture. Write me. For fun times call.. Eww. Hi, I'm Lisa, please tell me more about yourself.." She trailed off scowling at her friend.

"So not the perfect material there and.. Whatever.. Those are just the first rows of the messages, you need to log on to the service to see the whole message. See they've been cut." Kenzi poked at the screen. "Go and check out your own profile and other.."

"Why are they asking me to tell more - you already told _everything_ about me!" Bo scoffed loggin on. "Boboster? What the hell kind of a user name is that?"

"Bobo was taken. I even tried Bobo1, but no."

"Kenzi! Why the hell did you upload a picture, where my tits are on display like that?!" Bo screeched, when she saw her profile picture.

"It's called cleavage and.. Girls on this site like tits." Kenzi said in mock seriousness. "Just forget it. I can change it, if you want. Now.. Go and see the profiles listed."

"If I must." Bo relented reluctantly.

"You must."

"No. No. No." Bo muttered as she scrolled through the profiles.

"If you like someone, you can put them on your favorites list. Just click on the star."

"No. No. No. Maybe. Maybe." Bo listed monotonically. "Oh.. _Yes._ " She breathed surprised.

"Yes?!" Kenzi squealed. "Who's a yes?"

"She seems.. um.. _nice_."

"Let me see." Kenzi demanded and grabbed the phone. "You mean nice as in - hot in a librarian kinda way?" She said after seeing the picture.

"That too." Bo smirked, but then continued more seriously. "If that is her real picture. This could be anywhere from the internet. Looks like a professional picture.. It's probably a hairy, sweaty, perverted old man behind this profile."

"Nice mental image.." Kenzi groaned gagging. "Don't be such a cynic."

"I'm being a realist. Would a girl like that look for dates online?"

"You are. And you look fine to me." Kenzi said grinning. "Though that's the same as a mother saying to your child they're beautiful, isn't it. I'm your best friend of course I think you're pretty."

"Kenzi.." Bo growled in warning. "Stop yammering. I'm online scouting for dates, because you put me there!"

"Maybe someone who loves her did this _for_ her. Like I did for you. _For you Bo._ " Kenzi ended in a preaching tone.

"Right." Bo scoffed. "You just want me out of the house sometimes."

"Yes, that would be nice bonus. So.. Doc Muffin. Seems sane enough." Kenzi approved quickly reading through the profile. "Though _Doc Muffin_ does sound a bit.. off."

"Well, it reads there that she loves to bake. And even works in a bakery shop."

"Baked goods?" Kenzi perked up even more. "Doctor of cookieology? I love her already."

Bo clicked the star.

"Send Muffin a message." Kenzi ushered clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Um.. I'll do it later." Bo overtly yawned.

"Now, Bo." Kenzi ordered. "Or I'll do it for you. Give me your phone."

"No. You know what happened the last time you started chatting as me."

"What?"

"Stalker Janey happened!"

"Fine.." Kenzi muttered already thinking of going to her tablet and sending Muffin a short _'I'm sure I'll love your cupcakes'_ type of message. Bo seriously needed to get some. The succubus was getting too cranky. No cranky housemates for me, Kenzi nodded.

"I'm beat. I need my beauty sleep. I'll contact Doc Muffin tomorrow, okay?" Bo stated heading to her room. "And just so you know, I changed my password!" She said before slamming the door shut.

"Shit! No! Bo, you can't waste time in these things!" Kenzi shouted after her in despair. "She's new on the site. A new profile Bo! _Muffin's new!_ Someone's gonna snatch her! Bo! Shit.."

.

* * *

Lauren had finished her shift early at the shop and had been invited to visit her brother's house for dinner. Somehow after dinner Lauren had ended up making a dating profile coaxed by her brother Dyson. There evidently was no stopping her brother, when he got one of his brilliant ideas. And this idea to Lauren was too brilliant.

"Doc Muffin?" Lauren snarled sitting in front of the laptop. "Seriously?"

"It's cute and it describes you well." Dyson laughed rubbing Lauren's shoulder.

"It's weird." Lauren pouted giving a glare to her gleeful brother. "And it sounds like dog's name."

"Well you are kind of a.."

"Shut up." Lauren rolled her eyes. she'd been rolling them a lot this passed evening. "The picture is nice."

"It's nice to have a photographer in the family." Dyson grinned. "You can thank me later."

"You? Why you? _Your wife_ took the picture." Lauren scoffed poking Dyson with her elbow.

"I wooed her and now she's a part of our family."

"Wooed? Cheesy, but correct." Lauren smiled, before sighing. "The profile's finished. This was your idea Dys.. What do we do now?" She pursed her lips. "Just wait?"

"We wait. Or if you want, we can go through the profiles here."

"What are these here?" Lauren poked at the screen.

"Oh, those are you statistics."

"What?" Lauren asked baffled. "Statistics of what?"

"You can check how many people have favorited you, checked out your profile.. See someone's already interested. She put you in her favorites." Dyson took a closer look. "Someone very.. pretty. Boboster?"

"Pretty?" Lauren laughed eying her brother. "You mean Boboster is scorching hot and.. gorgeous. Sinfully sexy."

"Yes, but I can't say that. Or nothing about her.. _chestall area_." Dyson said lowering his voice.

"Why?" Lauren teased.

"Ciara is just a few feet away." Dyson nodded towards the other room.

"You're so whipped." Lauren let out a tinkling laugh.

"I like it." Dyson grinned.

"I know. You two are disgustingly happy." Lauren gagged, but then smiled fondly as she squeezed her brother's arm.

"Let's find you a nice girl." Dyson said happily. "Oh, will you look at that. Your profile's been up for fifteen minutes and you have a stack of visitors and many have favorited you. Morgamon sent you a message! And more messages are coming all the time from different people."

"Go me." Lauren rolled her eyes. "I don't have a clue of what I'm doing. Should I answer everyone?"

"No. You'll get tunnel syndrome." Dyson scoffed shaking his head. "Pick out a few you're interested in and send them a message. Or answer to the interesting ones, who have contacted you. To all the others you can send 'Thanks, but no thanks'."

"That seems kind of.. rude."

"That's online dating for you." Dyson shrugged. "You can't waste time with uninteresting people. You have to concentrate on the interesting ones. And most messages are shit anyway."

"Right. _Shit._ Nice. What about Boboster? Should I message her? She.. starred me."

"She'll send you a message, I'm sure."

"Okay.. So.. What can I tell about myself to.. these people?" Lauren stared at the computer screen. "When I talk to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want end up as someone's.. skin suit or something equally gross."

"Skin suit?" Dyson grimaced. "What the hell?"

"You know, get killed by some psychopath because I revealed too much of my personal life. To a _total stranger_."

"Uh.. Maybe this was a bad idea." Dyson worriedly agreed. "I need you to be safe."

"And I am. You know how careful I am." Lauren soothed.

"I know. But you can't tell them anything personal. Like your address, where you work.."

"I know.." Lauren soothed. "I'll be careful."

"And I'm a detective. I can run background checks on your possible dates."

"Dyson.."

"I insist."

"I love this already." Lauren said sarcastically and motioned to the screen blinking with unread messages.

"Great!" Dyson cheered over exaggerating.

"Can we go for that run now? I had my share of sitting still for tonight."

"Sure, let's go out the back door and straight to the woods." Dyson smiled. "Come on sis."

"I love the woods."

"I know. I love it too."

.

* * *

Bo had been ignoring the online dating sites notifications for the day to Kenzi's dismay. Bo had had a buzy day working, but that hadn't stopped Kenzi. She had been badgering Bo by phone, text and every other possible method to get the succubus to contact Muffin or anyone! But now after work Bo sat looking concentrated at the kitchen table, when Kenzi came to raid the fridge. The petite brunette eyed her friend curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Chatting."

"With?" Kenzi prompted. "Bo? Who are you chatting with? With someone from 'Fae Lovers unite'?" She asked, when the brunette wouldn't answer. She looked at the phone and recognized the user name. "Muffin?" Kenzi's face brightened. "So you did contact her?"

"Lauren's her name. Yes. I sent her a message a while ago."

"Finally! Can't wait for her to bake me some goodies." Kenzi rubbed her hands together.

"We've been chatting for some time now and.."

"And?"

"And.. Lauren's really sweet, smart and.. Crap." Bo hissed, before placing the phone upside down on the table top.

"Sweet, smart and _crap_?"

"She sent another one." Bo grunted glaring at her phone.

"What now? You're pouting?" Kenzi sighed. "She turned you down?"

"See for yourself." Bo poked the phone further.

"Bo, it's been very nice to talk to you. And you sound so very interesting.." Kenzi read and cleared her throat as she glanced at Bo. "So she did turn you down. Why because of the excessive cleavage in your picture?"

"No. Read on."

Kenzi lifted the phone again. "I wish we had talked before, because I've already set up a date with someone and I'd like to see how that goes, before.. Before moving on to 'the next'. I'm not a serial dater by nature. I'm sorry. By the way this internet.. or online dating is so not my forte. I don't know how to do this. I really hope we can still chat, but I won't expect you to want to after this. I wish you all the best Bo."

Bo groaned heavily. "What the hell just happened? She seemed really nice. I loved chatting with her. And now.."

"She's got a date already." Kenzi snarled disappointed. "Muffin's got a date, because you wouldn't message her last night like I told you to! Last night Bo!"

"Shit." Bo breathed burying her face in her hands.

"No Muffins for us! And I love muffins.." Kenzi wailed. "I feel like crying."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Want to read more? Yay or Nay?


	2. The weather

Wow! What an awesome response! Thanks for your follows, comments and favoriting! And of course for your 'yay's :)

A fast update this time 'cause I got excited with your sweet comments and eager welcome to this fic (AND I had a slow day at the office. Ha!). Next chapters will take a bit longer though..

FYI The chapters will be shortish and updates sporadic :) At least until I finish up my other story. I don't know how long this fic will turn out to be. At the moment I have ideas for only a few more chapters.. Buuut let's see how it goes.

xoxo

* * *

Next evening Lauren was huddled up in her bed with her laptop perched on top of her feet. She had come home from work and after eating dinner and some chores she eagerly logged in to check her messages from the 'Fae Lovers Unite' site. Lot of notifications were blinking 'click me', but Lauren's eye caught one in particular as soon as she scrolled down the listing. _Boboster._ Bo had sent her a message. Even after Lauren admitted that she had a date fixed with someone else on Friday.

"She didn't disappear." Lauren breathed happily. It was just an short message, but Lauren loved it. 'Still here :)' it read. As soon as Lauren read the message she noted that Bo came online.

"I'm glad you decided to write to me after everything." Lauren wrote back to Bo. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

"You seem nice. And I'm hoping your date is a disaster, so I'll get my turn." Bo tapped. "A joke. Kinda." She added.

"Kinda." Lauren sent with a smiley face. Maybe I should just cancel my date, the thought popped in the blond's head.

"I understand the difficulties with this. Dating. Especially online."

"Yeah. So many people sending messages. Hard to sift through. Trying to find a good one among the pile of messages."

"Mostly crap." Bo commented.

"Crap mostly." Lauren agreed.

"I'm pretty bad at this. Chatting online. I don't want to ask too personal questions, you know?"

"I know. My brother lectured me about the dangers of online dating."

"You have a brother? Older or younger?"

"Older. Do you have siblings?"

"No, but I have a best friend who's like a sister to me. We live together."

"That's nice."

"So.. What are your hobbies?" Bo asked glad that Kenzi wasn't around to badger her and monitor what she wrote.

"I like science."

"What kind of science?" Bo asked interested. "Science fiction?" A winking emoticon after it.

"That too. But the other kind also." Lauren wrote and quickly added another message. "I'm watching clouds just now and thinking about the science behind them."

"Okay." Bo wrote with her eyebrow raised. "Science behind clouds?" She whispered out loud.

"I'm a nerd."

"Nerds are appealing to me. Let's talk about clouds? There's one here that looks like a unicorn to me." Bo wrote after looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"Terrestrial cloud formation is the result of air in any of the lower three principal layers of Earth's atmosphere becoming saturated due to either or both of two processes - cooling of the air, and adding water vapor. With sufficient saturation in the troposphere, precipitation will fall to the surface. Clouds that form at very high altitudes in the stratosphere and mesosphere do not contain sufficient moisture to generate any outfall of droplets or crystals." Lauren typed her fingers flying over the keys fast. Then she realized she had geeked out and added. "Sorry." She groaned out loud. "Don't scare her away with your nerdiness." She hissed quietly.

"Didn't understand a word." Bo admitted. "But it was cute. And interesting too."

"Let's forget about clouds.. What car do you drive?"

"You're interested in cars?"

"I'm interested in many things."

.

* * *

Kenzi walked slowly to the living room rubbing her belly. She had just eaten a hefty dinner including pizza and a chocolate pudding for dessert. Entering the living room she found her friend lounging on the couch tapping her phone.

"What are you playing? A new game?"

"I'm chatting."

"Who are you chatting with now?"

"Lauren. She can't chat much during the day, when she's working."

"Doc Muffin?" Kenzi asked and after Bo absentmindedly nodded, she continued. "Are you trying to get her to cancel that date on Friday?"

"No."

"Well, why the hell not?" Kenzi huffed. "We need to grab her! And her endless supply of pastries! Bo come on! Do it!"

"Silence. I'm trying to concentrate." Bo shushed Kenzi's rant.

"So what are you talking about?" Kenzi asked plopping next to Bo on the couch.

"Just.. you know, stuff."

"Stuff?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes. "Show me."

"Na ah." Bo denied trying to poke Kenzi further away with her foot.

"Give it!" Kenzi lunged ahead snatching up Bo's phone.

"Kenzi! No!"

Kenzi quickly read what was on the screen. "Bo! The weather! What the hell are you doing?!" She roared almost pulling her hair out. "You have a hot baker just waiting to be romanced and you… YOU go and talk about the weather! In such great detail! What the 'duck' is this? Our atmosphere and its interaction with the oceans?"

"We talked about other stuff too.." Bo defended lamely. "Besides she was the one who.."

"Yes, I see that. Like your work and your Camaro. Fingerprint analysis!" Kenzi cut in snarling with a voice dripping with disgust as she scrolled down the conversation. "Do I have to do everything?! You're so deep in the _friendzone_ by now there might be no coming back from this!"

"I need help." Bo whined pulling a pillow over her head.

"That's for sure." Kenzi scoffed. "Couldn't even once mention that you'd like to take her for a moonlit walk? Or at least a romantic cafe in the city?" She huffed, her voice dripping with disappointment.

.

* * *

On Friday night Lauren was trying to pick out clothes for her date. For a date, which she knew she wasn't at all as eager as she should be. She had chatted with Morgan and the woman seemed nice, but there were no butterflies. No spark. No chemistry and Lauren took chemistry seriously. The thought of going out with Bo was a completely different matter, Lauren smirked. The brunette was.. enticing. After only a few chatting sessions Lauren was hooked. Bo was something else.

"Concentrate." Lauren paused. So, what to wear now? On this date? Date not with Bo, Lauren pondered. Nothing too revealing. Nothing too posh. Nothing too.. Too sexy, she listed muttering as she rummaged through her wardrobe. I really should have cancelled and asked Bo out instead! Too late now. Crap. Jeans, button-up and a jacket? That's it, she decided grabbing the garments.

Lauren's phone rang as soon as she had selected the suitable attire.

"Hey Sis." Dyson's voice came through, when Lauren tapped accept.

"Dyson hey."

"Getting ready for your big date?"

"Yeah. Getting dressed." Lauren said in a flat tone as she pulled up her jeans.

"Whoah. Contain your bubbling excitement." Dyson let out a laugh. "You sound like you're going to the slaughter."

"I'm just having some.."

"Second thoughts?"

"Yes. Dys, Should I cancel my date tonight?"

"I think you should go. It's too late to cancel now. It would be.."

"Rude, I know."

"So who is she? Your date? What does she do?"

"Checking up?"

"Can't let you go with some.. seedy person."

"Her name is Morgan. She sells drugs." Lauren said seriously, but was smirking as she waited for Dyson's reaction.

"Drugs! Lauren what the hell?" Dyson barked. "Why would you.."

"Calm down. Morgan is a pharmaceutical sales rep." Lauren snickered gleefully.

"Don't play with me like that." Dyson pouted. "Sells drugs.." He grunted under his breath. "You're irritating sometimes."

"It's what little sisters do."

"That's true." Dyson snorted. "Pharmaceuticals you say? Maybe you'll make a new friend."

"Maybe. We had some interesting conversations. Mainly about medicine." Lauren shrugged. "But it turns out that I'm.. I've been talking.. chatting with another woman and.. I like her. We've talked about more personal things."

"With.. Boboster?" Dyson guessed.

"Bo, yes."

"Bo Dennis. A private investigator. Lives with her friend on the edge of town. Drives an age old yellow Camaro." Dyson rattled in a professional tone.

"Dyson!" Lauren screeched appalled. "You ran a background check on her?!"

"No. Didn't have to." Dyson said nonchalantly. "You were obviously interested in her so.. I showed her picture around the station. To some of my colleagues."

"And?" Lauren asked carefully.

"She's a ten." Dyson snickered.

"Dyson.." Lauren snarled in warning. "Get to the point, please. If you have one."

"Just kidding! No picture. I realized I've seen her at the station sometimes. And the point is, Bo Dennis has assisted the police is some difficult cases. She's one of the good guys. I looked it up."

"You know her?"

"No. I've seen her. I know of her."

"Okay.. I should probably get ready." Lauren was hoping to end the call.

"So what have you talked about with Bo?" Dyson drawled. "Let me guess.. You've talked about.. the weather?"

"Yes." Lauren hissed. "But we also.."

"You do love talking about the weather phenomenons. Did she?"

"I don't know.." Lauren whispered unsure. "She did tell me about cloud formations that she saw outside. And I.. um.. Nothing."

"You lectured her about clouds? How they are .." Dyson started, but was cut off by Lauren.

"..formed when air containing water vapor is cooled below a critical temperature called the dew point and the resulting moisture condenses into droplets on microscopic dust particles in the atmosphere. The air is normally cooled by expansion during its.. You know.." Lauren trailed off giving herself a mental facepalm.

"And what did she say after your science babble?"

"Bo said she found it very.. interesting."

" _Interesting?_ She's a keeper!" Dyson declared chuckling. "Boboster and Doc Muffin in a kissing booth.." He sing-songed.

"Shut up! Could you get any more annoying?"

"I could." Dyson teased. "That's what big brothers do."

.

* * *

At Bo's and Kenzi's place, 'The Shack', as they called it, Kenzi was stumped as she eyed her fretting friend curiously. Bo was anxiously gathering things in her bag taking a bite out of her apple now and then. Kenzi was perplexed.

"What are you fuzzing about?" Kenzi watched as Bo ran around the house. "I thought we were going to spend nice quiet evening at home. Watch a movie. Eat."

"Nope. We're going out."

"Where to? I'm wearing my sweats!" Kenzi moaned uninterested. "I need to apply massive amount of eyeliner, if we're going out! It could take forever."

"On a stakeout." Bo muttered. "Sweats are fine. No need to do your eyes. Come on."

"We can't go on a stakeout now.! It's Friday and.. I ordered pizza. It should be here soon."

"It's here." Bo said seeing the delivery man walk towards their door. "We'll take it with. I need another pair of eyes with me."

"Shit." Kenzi sighed. "What are we staking out? What case is this? Do you have a file on it? Where is it?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Bo muttered evasively as she grabbed her phone.

"Inquiring minds want to know."

"We'll take your car."

"My Fiesta?" Kenzi's eyebrow rose. "Now I definitely want to know! You said and I quote 'rather be slain by armored Winnie Pooh' than ride in _my_ car."

"She might recognize my car."

" _She_?" Kenzi asked suspiciously. "Who are we staking out Bo?"

"Lauren."

"Doc Muffin? No, Bo."

"She has her date tonight."

"You don't even know her!" Kenzi screeched. "And you think it's a good idea to go and stalk her AND her date?"

"Observe."

"Observe, my ass! Bo this is a monumentally bad idea!"

"It's not. Here's your jacket. Come on let's go." Bo said dragging her friend with her.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Next chapter up in a week or so.

A/N This most likely was littered with typos, but I'll edit later (chapters 1 and 2)


	3. Stalking

So I went through the first two chapters fixing the typos I found and also adding a _few hundred_ words to both chapters..

And now on with the spying!

FYI I'm keeping these chapters shortish, so I can perhaps update more regularly. The goal is to update once a week ( _or so_ ).

xoxo

* * *

After pulling uncooperative Kenzi with her Bo hastily started the car. And soon the succubus was speeding down the streets of Toronto with her friend whining next to her.

"Your car is actually quite comfortable." Bo commented as she stepped on the gas more heavily.

"I know, my car is awesome. But Bo just stop and think about this. You barely know the woman and you're already following her around." Kenzi tried to reason.

"You know what kind of psycho dates there are online."

"I'm looking at one right now." Kenzi muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I want to make sure Lauren is safe and she's not meeting some nutcase."

"Until she meets you, you mean?" Kenzi groaned getting a glare from Bo. "I'm all for you snatching Doc Muffin for yourself, but this.. This is insane! Are we seriously doing this? Spying on her?"

"Yes."

"So now what?"

"We're here." Bo parked the car. "Let's go out. There under the trees." She pointed as she got out.

"I don't like this." Kenzi moaned.

"Noted." Bo stated flatly. "Come on and grab the bag."

"Right. Your spying gear." Kenzi sighed dramatically. "How did you know she was meeting her date here?" She looked at the restaurant ahead.

"I wrote to her date. Lauren mentioned her."

"You wrote to her date? And she told you where they are going?" Kenzi asked in disbelief.

"No.." Bo shrugged. "I asked where she would take a date. If she knew any new places. In the city. She said she was checking out this new..ish place on Friday _with her date_. And she was very helpful. Not interested in me though. I was too.. indecent." Bo snarled.

"So she called you a slut?"

"No, indecent. Or was it salacious? She didn't appreciate my picture."

"Well, your profile picture is borderline indecent."

"Shh. Someone's coming. Maybe Lauren." Bo whispered loudly pulling Kenzi behind the foliage. "Get the night vision binoculars out!"

"You do realize, you're turning into Psycho Janie, right?" Kenzi hissed irritated.

"Am not." Bo said. "It wasn't her." She watched as an elderly couple walked by.

"You haven't even met Muffin and you're.. Stalking, spying, writing to her goddamn dates!" Kenzi ranted. "You're going to scare Muffin away! You, you.. lunatic!"

"I just want to see.. what's going on." Bo defended lamely.

"Well, that makes everything legit.. You want to see." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "This is too weird even for you!"

"I also want to make sure that Lauren is safe. Lot of wackos out there. Like I said." Bo whispered pointedly. "What's that smell?"

"Bullshit?" Kenzi guessed sniffing.

"Shut it."

"It's my pizza. Want some?"

"No thanks." Bo grimaced at the gooey lump in Kenzi's hands.

"What if we get caught? Have you thought of that?"

"We won't." Bo hushed. "Just shut up now, will you.."

"Muffin will catch us ogling her and slap you silly! You'll never hear for her again. Unless maybe she files for a restraining order! You nutbag!"

"Shut up." Bo growled scoping out the area.

"Can't we just go back home and talk about clouds? Or your car?" Kenzi whined smirking.

"Shut up and observe." Bo commanded chucking the binoculars to Kenzi.

"Fine! What an awesome way to spend Friday night! Squatting in the dark, spying on an unsuspecting woman your friend is crushing on."

"Observing." Bo corrected hissing.

"Great. I love to spy.. Sorry, _Observe_.. on other people eating." Kenzi grunted unhappily. "While I'm holding a cold slimy pizza slice in my hand."

"Shh." Bo shushed impatiently. "Someone's coming."

.

* * *

Bo was clutching her night vision binoculars over her eyes, when a tall redhead walked up to the restaurant. The woman glanced around, before going inside.

"That's her date." Bo said. "I recognize her from her picture. Morgamon."

"Morgamon? Sounds like a Pokemon." Kenzi snorted. "She's looks good though." She added.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. She's just nice to look at isn't she?" Kenzi huffed. "Stylish, tall and pretty. Posh. And her body's not bad either. Oozes confidence, fitness and.."

"She's a bitch. So zip it. I don't want to hear it." Bo snarled dropping the binoculars to her lap.

"Yeah, she did call you a slut." Kenzi shrugged.

"The word she used was salacious!"

"It's the same only better worded. Morgamon's also sophisticated. Can we go home now?"

"No."

"Then you better put those back on." Kenzi instructed with a hand gesture. "Is that Muffin?"

Bo scrambled to see. "Where?"

"There. Walking down the street. The slim, blond one." Kenzi explained patiently, while Bo pushed her aside to see better. "That's her isn't it?"

"It is." Bo breathed in awe. Her eyes traced Lauren's frame.

"She's nice to look at too, right? Pretty in real life. Not an old man. A pretty woman."

"Very. I really like her.. Attire."

"Ass-hugging jeans, you mean?"

"Yeah. Nice."

"Just don't let your eyes start glowing blue. You'll give us away with those beacons."

.

* * *

Bo saw Lauren's date come to the foyer to meet her. Why couldn't she just wait at the table, be rude and unfriendly and drunk! Totally wasted, Bo thought gloomily. When the two women hugged, the succubus let out an irritated groan.

"You really want to be here? To see this?" Kenzi asked glancing at her friend.

"Yes." Bo grunted. "They are sitting down now. On opposite sides." She breathed.

"That's good." Kenzi soothed. "Muffin's date is being very.." She started, but after glancing at Bo trailed off.

"What?" Bo snarled quietly.

"You know, nice. See how she helped with Muffin's jacket and.. oh.. She's pulling out a chair for her."

"It's just for show."

"Okay.." Kenzi exhaled and couldn't resist on eye roll.

"They are sitting near the windows.. good." Bo adjusted her binoculars. "We'll see better."

"This is seriously.." Kenzi grimaced. "..disturbed."

"Maybe." Bo admitted. "But I really took an interest in her."

"No shit." Kenzi scoffed. "So.. What do you think they ordered?"

"Why?"

"Well, they are both so slim. So.. Probably salad." Kenzi snorted.

"You're slim and you eat like a horse!" Bo laughed.

"Well.. a small horse." Kenzi admitted smirking. "I have good metabolism. I think Muffin does too."

"Oh?"

"She just got her stake. It's huge." Kenzi grinned. "A good appetite. A plus in my book."

"I am interested in her!" Bo poked her chest.

"Me too." Kenzi shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"I want her cookies. I want to taste her muffins." Kenzi declared vehemently, before clearing her throat awkwardly. "That sounded a bit.. You know, gay."

"I know. Shut up now." Bo growled with narrowed eyes.

"Cranky."

"I'm watching a woman I'm interested in be on a date with someone else." Bo hissed through her teeth.

"Cranky stalker." Kenzi re-phrased.

"I'm not talking to you." Bo said turning back to the restaurant windows.

.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi silently watched as the two women inside ate their food.

"I'm surprised you didn't bug the place."

"Hmph."

"Did you?"

"No. I didn't have time to found out what table was reserved for them."

"Oh god.."

"I should be in there with her! Not that.. _woman_."

"You're jealous?"

"I guess." Bo said evasively.

"How can you be jealous of someone you don't even know?"

"I don't know." Bo shrugged, but then snarled when she saw the redhead touch Lauren's hand on the table top. "Don't touch her. She's mine!"

"She's yours? Possessive much?"

"Maybe it's a succubus thing."

"You're full of crap." Kenzi snickered. "You just want to get your hands on Muffin and can't stand the thought that Red right there might beat you to it."

"No." Bo spat and fell silent. Muffin.. Lauren wouldn't do that. She's interested in me, I can tell, Bo tried to assure herself.

"Spacing out?" Kenzi asked a while later bringing Bo out of her thoughts. "They are leaving. Not much of a date, if you ask me."

"They are hugging. Again." Bo growled.

"That's just a friendly – see you never – hug." Kenzi kept nodding trying to look convincing.

"You think?"

"Yes, that's it." Kenzi breathed in relief, when Lauren said her goodbyes to the other woman and they parted in separate ways.

"What?"

"They didn't kiss. Not even on the cheek! Did you see how Muffin pulled away? The girl struck out on Muffin. And you're the next batter. Get it – batter? As in baking and baseball.." Kenzi grinned widely.

"Shut up. And stop with the sport metaphors."

"Write her and ask her out! Now!"

"I can't ask her yet."

"What? Why?"

"How am I supposed to know that the date sucked? If it sucked! She'll think I'm stalking her."

"Oh brother.." Kenzi scoffed. "You are! We've been huddled out here in the bushes all night! Sweating like pigs! I'm hot!" She moaned. "I deserve some goodies!"

"She has to write to me and say her date was a train wreck, if it really was."

"And if she doesn't? If she decides to see Red again?"

"That would be.. Unfortunate." Bo cast her eyes down.

"Indeed."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	4. A mess

Work's been a bit hectic lately.. I wrote this one hastily. I'll edit more later.

xoxo

* * *

Lauren breathed out in relief, after saying goodbye to her date. Blind dates nerve wrecking, she grumbled sighing. But now it's over, so should I hail a cab, she pondered looking around. It's not that late, I'll walk. Have to burn off that delicious stake anyway, she decided. Lauren took out her phone and selected Dyson's number as she briskly walked towards her home.

"Hey Lauren. How was the date? Was she a psycho?"

"Hey. Still alive. Morgan was not a psycho, but we didn't really.."

"It was a disaster?" Dyson asked.

"No.. But.. We just didn't click. In that way."

"No clicking, I get it."

"When we chatted online, I got a completely different impression of her. But tonight.. She mostly talked about herself and her demanding high-paid job. And how she loves expensive things. You know the type." Lauren huffed.

"Sounds just like what you're looking for." Dyson laughed.

"Right?" Lauren snickered quietly.

"Maybe she was nervous? I tend to babble about myself, when am nervous. Remember when I met Ciara for the first time?"

Lauren let out a laugh. "I do. That was a disaster."

"And still here we are."

"Yeah.. Ciara gave you a chance. I guess Morgan was nice and everything. Sweet and thoughtful.."

"How?"

"Helping me take off my jacket, pulling a chair for me. Holding the door open and.."

"Oh. Gentlewoman?" Dyson cut in.

"Yes. But.. I don't know."

"You didn't click?"

"No. Not really."

"You can move on to the next one now." Dyson informed flippantly. "Write the girl with the.. _You know_." He ended suggestively.

"Poetical way of writing?" Lauren smirked.

"Good set of boo.."

"Words. I know what you mean." Lauren cut in.

"Boboster. Bo Dennis." Dyson drawled. "She's not a psycho that I know of anyway."

"But.. can I flat out tell her my date was, um.. unsuited?"

"Yes. Boring." Dyson inserted. "Dull, uninteresting, self-centered.."

"And tell Bo what.. That she's up next?" Lauren continued.

"Up next? No. Not in those words! Tell her it didn't work out and ask her, if she'd like to see you." Dyson instructed. "How else could she know your date was a bust?"

"Right, right.." Lauren sighed. "So.. I should ask her?"

"Yup. Bite the bullet."

"And if she says no?"

"Then she says no." Dyson grinned.

"Very helpful."

"She won't." Dyson said. "So I guess you're home already?"

"A few blocks away."

"Lauren! I've told you not to wander alone on the streets at night!" Dyson bellowed.

"Don't have an aneurysm. I'm not wandering – I'm walking home." Lauren scoffed. "And it's barely 10 pm."

"Still. I'll stay with you until you're home. Stay alert!" Dyson said seriously. "You don't see anything suspicious do you? Cars following you?"

"No. Not anymore." Lauren looked around.

" _Anymore_?" Dyson roared alarmed. "What?!"

"Well, there was this little Ford parked near the restaurant. I saw it again a few minutes ago."

"Lauren, do you need me?"

"Dyson I'm fine. The people in it probably headed to the café near here." Lauren explained.

"People?! As in more than one?!"

"You're worse than dad.. Don't worry I'm almost home."

"Good. Good. Remember to be alert. Like I've taught you."

"You're so over-protective."

"I'm your brother and I love you."

"I love you too." Lauren said sincerely.

.

* * *

After Bo had ushered Kenzi back inside the car, they had waited for Lauren to head home. Bo started the car, but didn't drive yet. She watched Lauren zip up her jacket and take a deep breath gazing at the sky.

"What is she doing?" Bo muttered as her eyes followed Lauren looking around, before the blond shrugged and started walking. Bo put the car in drive and slowly drove off the parking lot.

"Where are you going? Home's that way." Kenzi pointed.

"She's walking! It's the middle of the night! Why doesn't she take a cab?" Bo shuddered anxiously. "I want to make sure she gets home alright."

"It's like ten or something! And.. She's fae Bo. I'm sure she can take care of herself." Kenzi said squinting to see the blond they were now following. "Do you know what kind she is?"

"No. Not yet."

"Does she know you're a succubus?"

"No. Not yet."

"Woman of many words I see." Kenzi grumbled. "Let's see that Muffin gets home safely." She conceded.

"Thanks, Kenz." Bo whispered, while she tried to drive so that Lauren wouldn't notice them.

After ten minutes Bo flinched, when Kenzi squealed alarmed. "Bo, she saw us! Muffin saw us. Go to that parking lot. Go, go, go."

"Shit."

"Turn. It's like we're going to visit this shop here." Kenzi looked at the blinking lights in the windows. "Very classy. Hey, handcuffs are on sale." She glanced at Bo.

"We parked in front of a sex shop?" Bo pursed her lips annoyed. "Great. I sure hope Lauren didn't recognize me.."

"It's not a sex shop! This is a respected area. It's a boutique. See?" Kenzi gestured to the sign 'Madeline's Pleasure Boutique' glowing in soft silver. "Maybe they have a collection of salacious tops."

"Whatever.." Bo whined while resting her face on the steering wheel.

"We'll go after Muffin in a while." Kenzi nodded. "Or do you want to go in?" She motioned to the boutique.

"No. No I don't."

"Spoilsport. Maybe later?" Kenzi huffed mock annoyed. "Okay, go after her now. Slowly, not too close. We'll catch her soon."

"I know how to tail someone." Bo grunted slowly exiting the parking lot.

"Obviously." Kenzi chuckled grinning. "She noticed us, duh."

"She's turning to the 29th street."

"That's a pricey neighborhood." Kenzi commented looking at the houses lining the street.

"She lives here?" Bo parked the car and watched as Lauren opened the gate to a modern looking house's yard.

"She has the key, so she's not breaking in." Kenzi noted, when Lauren opened the door. "I guess baking cakes really pays off."

"Lauren's house." Bo smiled.

"Yes, and she's in it now. Safe and sound. You happy?"

"Yes."

"This has been a lovely evening. Thank you Bo." Kenzi muttered sarcastically. "Take me home now."

Bo watched the door close after Lauren. "Okay. Let's go home."

.

* * *

After coming home Lauren had taken a long, hot shower, before burrowing in her bed with her laptop. She logged into the dating site and went to her message center. Checking Bo's status her face fell a little.

"Crap. She's not online.." Lauren sighed. "It's Friday night, you moron. Bo's no doubt out with some hottie tonight. Because you were dumb enough to not cancel your date and ask her out instead!" She muttered, but opened a message box to write Bo. "I'll fix this right now."

She started typing. "Hey Bo, I wanted to let you know that.." That what, Lauren thought. The date was a waste of my time? I should have asked you. How stupid can I be.. Shit. "I'd like to get to know you better. My date tonight was.." Unsuccessful? Can I say that, Lauren pondered. Boring? "Why is this so difficult?!" She groaned.

"My date tonight didn't work out. I mean she was nice, but there was no chemistry. We decided to not pursue more. Only friendship maybe." Oh gods.. Worn out phrases, Lauren sighed shaking her head.

"Would you like to go out? With me. Maybe next week? I look forward to hearing from you soon Bo. Have a nice weekend."

"Oh gods.. Stop rambling. What a mess." Lauren scolded herself reading through what she had written. "What a mess.." She breathed again. "Just send it already."

Click. "There." Lauren nodded, before closing her laptop. "I need ice cream." She said getting out of bed and headed to the kitchen. "Ice cream fixes everything."

.

* * *

Sunday early afternoon Bo was getting ready to leave the house, when Kenzi emerged from her room.

"Have you heard from Doc Muffin?"

"No." Bo sighed disappointed. "I haven't gotten any notifications since I talked with Lauren before her date. And yes, I've been checking my e-mail."

"Not any? That's weird. A hottie like you." Kenzi said flatly and looked Bo appraisingly from head to toe.

"Stop it. You're making me blush." Bo rolled her eyes. "I have to go."

"Work?"

"I'm going to help Trick today."

"Okay. I'll write up these reports for you."

"Thanks. You're a great assistant."

"Why thank you Boboster."

"Assistant." Bo repeated thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"There's 'ass' in it." Bo chuckled gleefully, when Kenzi's face darkened. "Have a good day ass..istant!" She bellowed, before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Stop being so juvenile!" Kenzi shouted irritated. "Hate you!"

"Love you too!" Bo shouted back from a distance.

.

* * *

Lauren was just starting her day at the shop. She hoped a nice day spent baking would lift her mood. She'd been feeling down and disappointed after realizing Bo wouldn't answer her. Lauren was just about to start kicking herself again, when her phone rang. She smiled noting her brother calling her.

"Hey."

"Hey Lauren. Are you at the shop? Or the lab?" Dyson greeted happily.

"Shop day today."

"Right, your slow Mondays. Baking and selling your creations like a maniac." Dyson laughed softly. "Wanna go for a run later tonight? Or do you have plans? A date maybe with som.."

"No plans." Lauren sighed gloomily. "I took down my profile just now."

"You deleted your account?" Dyson asked sounding surprised and worried.

"Whatever you call it. Took it down. I needed a break. Maybe I'm not cut out for online dating. I got loads of messages yesterday too, but.."

"But you only went out with one woman. Shouldn't.." Dyson tried. He hated that his sister was feeling unhappy.

"I was only interested in Bo and she didn't answer me. I wrote her the other night.. I waited, but no. Nothing. Maybe she found someone. So what's the point?"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to go and rough her up?"

"No."

"If you say so."

Lauren exhaled quietly. "I just wish she would have said at least 'thanks but no thanks'."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N A wink for Madeline! :D


	5. The First thing

Oh boy.. This was a difficult one to get out.. Hopefully the next flows out better :)

xoxo

* * *

Bo slumped next to Kenzi on their couch. She fiddled with her phone cursing under her breath.

"What is it?" Kenzi asked with her eyes clued to the tv.

"Is the whole site down?"Bo snarled tapping her phone furiously.

"The online dating site?"

"I'm still not getting any notifications in my mailbox." Bo asked worriedly. "And I haven't been able to log in for over a day!"

"How the hell should I know? Now shush, I'm trying to watch this."

"You're the computer wizard. Check." Bo said chucking her phone to Kenzi. "Pleaseee.."

"Fine. Oh Bobo.." Kenzi groaned after tapping a few times. "You've been banned."

"Banned?" Bo scoffed. "For what?"

"Your.. distasteful profile picture."

"What?! You put it up there!" Bo screeched.

"I'll take it off now. That should lift the ban." Kenzi fiddled with the phone a while. "Here. It should be back in the morning." She finally said.

"In the morning?" Bo whined disappointed. "Lauren will forget I ever existed."

"No she won't." Kenzi said calmly through crunching chips. "Want some?" She offered the bowl to Bo.

"No.." Bo sighed. "Maybe I should drop by her house." She pondered.

"No!" Kenzi forbade. "It was bad enough to stalk her date. You're not going to her house! How will you explain ending up on her doorstep?"

"But maybe if I.."

""No." Kenzi said firmly. "You will send a message to Muffin tomorrow, when you can access your account."

"First thing in the morning?"

"First thing." Kenzi nodded sharply. "Now watch this.. crap.." She motioned to the tv. "..or go to bed."

"Bed." Bo yawned. "Good night mom."

"Good night." Kenzi huffed, before munching more potato chips.

.

* * *

As soon as Bo heard Kenzi tinkering in the kitchen she ran downstairs clutching her phone . "Kenz!" She moaned desperately, when she saw her friend reaching for some breakfast.

"Morning Bobo." Kenzi gave a tired smile, before yawning.. "Too early to be up really.. Um.. Want some cereal?"

"This isn't working."

"What?"

"Do I have to do something to this? Update or what? It's not working!" Bo wiggled her phone in Kenzi's face. "What do I do?!"

"Jeez.. Log on already. You have to punch in the code from the e-mail lifting the ban. You're like a cat in heat." Kenzi scoffed slamming a bowl of cereal in front of Bo. "Morning." She said pointedly.

"Morning." Bo finally said.

"Give it." Kenzi ordered, when she noted the baffled look on Bo's face as the succubus tried to make sense of her phone.

"Here.."

Kenzi quickly unlocked and logged into Bo's account and tossed the phone back to the brunette. "Ready to go."

"Great, thanks." Bo eagerly tapped her phone and left her cereal untouched. "Oh no.. No no no no no." Her brow crunched with worry. "No.. I don't believe this happened.." She wailed.

"What?"

"Lauren asked me out ages ago. The other night! I hate technology!"

"Oh no. Let me see." Kenzi snatched Bo's phone. "Oh no.. oh shit." She grumbled.

"What?" Bo asked whispering. "What's wrong?"

"Don't have a meltdown, but.."

"But what?"

"Muffin's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"She deleted her account."

"No!" Bo screamed grabbing her phone back. "She can't! That can't be right!"

"Do you have any other way of contacting her? Other than going to her house which would be.. _alarming_ for anyone."

"No. I should have asked for her number!" Bo groaned anxiously. "Did she even know I got banned?" She asked Kenzi.

"I don't think so."

"Shit.. So now she thinks I just didn't answer her."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Bo sighed. "You wanted the baked goods."

"So much." Kenzi uttered sadly. "Muffins, cookies, cakes.."

"Pies." Bo finished for her.

.

* * *

After Bo's meltdown in the kitchen Kenzi had left Bo alone to cool down for a few hours, before reminding her that they had to go shopping. Though she had known that Bo wouldn't give up so easily. Either the succubus would storm down to Lauren's door or do a little more spying.. investigating, Kenzi had smiled knowingly and left Bo be.

Now after a quick tour of the supermarket Bo put the groceries in the trunk of her car. Kenzi had already plopped down on her seat. Bo put on her seatbelt and checked the time on her phone, before driving off.

"Hey Stalker? Why are we driving this way?" Kenzi asked mischievously.

"Stop calling me that. Seriously. And this is.. the scenic route."

"Not buying it. I know why. And I know what you've been doing the whole day. _Gathering info_."

"I've been working."

"On Muffin! That's not work! Stalker.. You have a file on a girl you just met online! A file! I saw it on your bed! And read it too.. I keep repeating myself, but you barely know her Bo!"

"I want to know her. I need to.."

"Stalker. Aaand you're driving past her shop again." Kenzi noted dryly.

"How do you know?"

"I read the file! Well, not all of it.. Your comments on her ass were making me gag.." Kenzi huffed. "Oh.. Be careful not to break your neck, when you crane it like that." She said when Bo peered towards the bakery shop.

"Oh shush." Bo hushed.

"Why can't we just go in?" Kenzi asked. "By total ' _accident_ ' of course." She drew the quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"I don't want to surprise her like that." Bo sighed. "Besides you know the level of my acting skills."

"I know. And you suck at lying too." Kenzi laughed. She looked at the pastry shop with longing eyes. "I don't see Muffin in. How did you find out she works here?"

"I asked the staff at the restaurant."

"What restaurant?"

"Where Lauren had.. the date. She's a vip there it turns out."

"Oh you 'asked'.."

"I used my skills." Bo just shrugged. "Should I go in or maybe I should call first?"

"Call? I don't think you should call the shop out of the blue. Unless it's to order me some cake."

"No no, I have Lauren's number. Lauren Lewis." Bo grinned happily. "I'm a P.I." She added when Kenzi looked at her funny. "And a very persuasive succubus."

"You have Muffin's number? What the hell are you waiting for? Ask her out so I can get some too! Some cookies! Call her now!" Kenzi cheered getting hopeful about getting goodies after all.

"I'll call her, when we get home."

.

* * *

As soon as Bo and Kenzi got home, Bo sprinted to her room upstairs leaving Kenzi to unpack the grocery bags. A few moments later Kenzi came to her room and found the succubus frozen on the bed with her phone in her hands.

"Did you call her?" Kenzi asked startling Bo.

"No."

"Are you calling her now?"

"I am. Go away." Bo snapped, but then asked timidly. "It's not too late is it?"

"It's not. Call." Kenzi motioned to Bo's phone.

"Where did I get her number?"

"You charmed it from the owner of the restaurant." Kenzi looked at Bo with a lifted eyebrow.

"I can't tell Lauren that!"

"Say you got it from your grandpa. He knows everyone."

"That's.. better." Bo breathed. "Okay, you can go now."

"Going." Kenzi said closing the door behind her. "Good luck. Don't mess it up."

"Okay.." Bo took a deep breath. She had already saved Lauren in her contacts. "Do it." She exhaled and tapped the green icon.

"Doctor Lewis." Lauren answered quickly.

She sounds.. hot. But.. She's a doctor? A hot doctor? Did I call the right number, Bo paused. Is she.. a doctor of _cookieology_ like Kenzi said? "Um.. Hey Lauren, it's.. It's Bo."

"Bo." Lauren's gasped surprised.

"Bo Dennis. From the.. dating site." Bo clarified awkwardly. "Um.. I hope you don't mind me calling. I had your picture and.. Uh.. I got your number from.. my grandfather." Oh gods, Bo groaned. I'm lying through my teeth! Way to go Bo! This is going to bite me in the ass one day!

"Your grandfather?"

"Um, Trick from the Dal. He knows everyone." Bo explained and then waited holding her breath.

"Oh, I do know Trick." Lauren said smiling. "He knows this number. This is my work phone at the clinic."

I should have asked Trick, Bo rolled her eyes at herself. He does know everyone and everything! I ran around town trying to get little bits of info on Lauren, when I could have just visited grandpa.

"So, um.." Bo started.

"You had my picture?"

Bo swallowed anxiously. "I.. I.. saved your profile picture on my phone.. Uh.. because I liked it."

"A bit.. stalkerish." Lauren let out a soft laugh that had Bo swooning.

"I'm sorry." Bo chuckled.

"Don't be. It's a great picture." Lauren boasted playfully. "My brother's wife is a photographer."

"It is great." Bo agreed. "So, I didn't write you back, because.. Um.."

"I deleted my account." Lauren finished for Bo.

"Yes, you did. I found that out, when I managed to log in. Finally."

"You had problems with logging in?"

"Sort of.. Uh.. I got banned."

"Banned?" Lauren chuckled feeling relieved and also wanted, because Bo had taken the effort to find out her number. To call her. "What an earth for?"

"My profile picture was too.. revealing to some."

"Oh." Lauren bit her lip remembering the photo. "I liked it." She husked and then cleared her throat embarrassed.

"Thanks." Bo chuckled relaxing a bit. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for not answering. And ask if you'd still like to meet me?"

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have deleted my profile so.. hastily. I just jumped to the conclusion that you were not interested."

"I'm very.. _Very_ interested Lauren."

"Me too." Lauren let out a relieved laugh. "So about that date?"

"Wednesday? I'd like to take you out to the fair."

"I'd love that."

"I can pick you up at Cakes and chemistry, if you'd like?" Bo asked sounding too eager even to her own ears.

"How did you know where I work? I don't think Trick knows the name of the bakery shop. He knows me from the clinic." Lauren replied surprised. "Bo? Bo? Hello?"

.

* * *

Bo's face went white and she pushed the disconnect button in panic.

"Kenzi!" Bo screeched alarmed. "Help!"

"What the hell's going on?" Kenzi stomped to Bo's room looking worried.

"Oh my gods.. Oh shit.. Oh fuck me.." Bo chanted looking pale and horrified.

"What happened?" Kenzi asked. "What did you do?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I was talking to Lauren and.. I accidentally incriminated myself." Bo rushed out. "I feel like I'm.. going to throw up.."

"What?" Kenzi scrunched her brow.

"I told Lauren I would pick her up at _Cakes and Chemistry_!" Bo squealed wide-eyed.

"And you shouldn't know that. Where she works." Kenzi nodded understanding.

"Crap. What a mess!" Bo wailed.

"We'll fix this.." Kenzi said calmly. "Say you googled her. Not spied and stalked her in real life, you.. stalker."

"Stop calling me that." Bo snarled.

"That's what you are, but I think you shouldn't admit to that just yet. Later."

"I'm lying to her. Is that a good way to start getting to know someone?"

"Stop overthinking. When you really think about it - Is lying or stalking worse?" Kenzi said. "You'll tell her later, before you get married."

"Does Google even show where she works? I mean the shop."

"Hold on." Kenzi tapped her tablet. "Lauren Lewis+Toronto+bakery. Tadaa!"

"Cakes and Chemistry. Oh thank gods." Bo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Call her back. Quick."

Bo picked out Lauren's number. "Hey, sorry we got cut off. I googled you. That's how I knew, where you worked. I'm sorry,if that's offensive or.." Bo rambled nervously.

"Calm down.." Kenzi mouthed. "Jeez.."

"Right.." Bo took a deep breath.

.

* * *

Kenzi sat down on the bed and listened to Bo talking to Muffin. Everything seemed to be going well. When the succubus put her phone down and a wide smile spread to her face, kenzi knew.

"So, when are you meeting her?"

"Wednesday. I'll pick her up at her house."

"Yes." Kenzi did a little fistpump. "Cupcakes getting closer! Only a few more days."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'll try to edit the previous chapters some more later!


	6. Dating tips

The date night is upon us :) This is a bit choppy isn't it? I'll edit later!

PS. I went through chapters 1 to 5 fixing some typos.

xoxo

* * *

Wednesday had come. It was finally the day Bo would meet Lauren in real life. IRL not from a distance. From the bushes, Kenzi had said with an eye roll, when she had enough of Bo's gushing. Bo didn't mind. She was excited and giddy.

Bo had been talking with Lauren on the phone a lot after they had re-connected. The succubus was utterly happy, that she had made that call. That she had had the courage. The blond was such an easy person to talk to. Lauren seemed to really like her. Bo hoped that wouldn't change, when they met face to face.

Bo had been fretting about the date the whole day. Kenzi's lectures and advice weren't helping to ease her state of mind. The petite brunette had fired off plenty of dating tips, while Bo tried to decide what to wear.

"Bring her flowers."

"What kind?"

"Um.." Kenzi paused. "Are roses too much? Maybe candy is better.. Get her candy."

"Candy? No."

"Fine.. Did she happen to mention flowers? What she likes?"

"Well, she did say sunflowers are pretty. She was hiking once and stumbled upon a huge field of.."

"Sunflowers it is." Kenzi clapped her hands stopping Bo from digressing, when she was ready to spread her knowledge of dating.

"Okay."

"If you kiss.."

"If?"

"If you kiss, don't slobber her. 'Cause that is just.. eww. Delicate pecks. No dental exams! No tongue!"

"Can't you shut up for a minute?"

"No. You need to nail her.. No." Kenzi paused again. "Let me re-phrase that. No _nailing_! You need to make this a good date. Romance her. So that I will get cake!"

"You're making me nervous."

"Sorry. Calm down. Let's both just calm down. Take a breath." Kenzi instructed and took a deep breath herself. "It helps."

"A bit."

"What are you going to wear?"

"These." Bo gestured to the garments laying on the bed as she pulled a tight glittely top over her head.

Kenzi watched Bo put on her top and her eyes widened. "You can't wear that low-cut top! That's worse than the one in your profile picture!"

"Lauren said she liked my picture."

"Oh? Did she now?" Kenzi gave Bo a once over. "Wear that." She nodded firmly.

.

* * *

Lauren was standing in front of her wardrobe lost in thought, when there was a knock at the door. It can't be Bo yet! I'm in my sweats, she fretted. She quickly walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She rested her head on the door and sighed, before yanking the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lauren greeted her smirking brother.

"Hey Lauren." Ciara emerged from behind Dyson.

"Ciara hey." Lauren hugged the woman. "That wasn't for you. You're always welcomed." She apologized.

"What about me?" Dyson grinned in mock offence.

"It depends. Why are you here?"

"We're here to help you get ready for your date."

"I can dress myself."

"So what are you going to wear?" Ciara asked innocently. "Dyson said that you were going to the fair?"

"Yeah. So nothing too.. fancy."

"No fancy dresses."

"I don't want to be too.. You know, either."

"Sexy?" Ciara hazarded a guess.

"Slutty."

"Ha!" Dyson snorted.

"Shut it."

"Slacks?" Ciara suggested. "Top and a button-up?"

"Jeans?" Lauren replied.

"Show us your jeans." Dyson commanded.

"For real?"

"Go on now."

"I don't believe this.."

Lauren and Ciara spread the clothes on the comforter of Lauren's bed. Ciara examined the items carefully. After pushing Dyson to the living room, Lauren tested the different options Ciara suggested. Finally Ciara clapped her hands. "There! You look relaxed, but pretty too. Casual suites you."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled, until pondering more on Ciara statement. Casual suites me? "I guess.."

"You look fabulous. Let's go to the living room." Ciara pulled Lauren with her.

"Ready?" Dyson turned to them as they entered. "Looking good sis!"

"Thanks."

"So are you meeting this, um.." Ciara trailed off trying to remember the name she'd heard before.

"Bo."

"Bo somewhere or.."

"She's picking me up here."

"You gave her your address?" Ciara asked worriedly. "I thought you hadn't met her before. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Dyson has deemed her sane and safe." Lauren looked at her brother.

"Oh. Okay." Ciara said nodding in understanding. "He ran a background check?"

"I hope not." Lauren sighed. "Bo works with the police sometimes. Dyson knew her. Of her."

"When is she coming?"

"Oh jeez!" Lauren screeched glancing at her watch. "She'll be here any moment! Holy crap. Do you think tonight will go.. okay? I hope she likes me. I hope we'll have a nice time. I mean.. Oh, my heart is pounding.. Having heart palpitations.. They can be triggered by stress, exercise, medication or a medical condition, you know. They're usually harmless. But heart palpitations can also be a symptom of a serious heart condition, like arrhythmia, that needs.."

"Calm down. You're not going to die on us now are you? What the hell is the matter with you?" Dyson cut in scoffing.

"She's nervous!" Ciara hissed to quiet her husband.

"Nervous? Why?"

"She's meeting the woman of her dreams."

"Is that so?"

"Could be. Bo is dreamy." Lauren managed to say.

"Well, breathe for god's sake. You'll faint soon. Deep breaths." Dyson commanded. "Weirdo."

"I hear a car."

"She's here?" Lauren shot to the window. "She is!"

"Great." Dyson rubbed his palms together.

"You're ready. Everything's fine." Ciara soothed and petted Lauren's arm.

"You can't be here!" Lauren squealed. "No brothers and their wives to be met on the first date! Get in there!" Lauren pointed at the closet.

"No way!" Dyson snorted now really offended.

Ciara met Lauren's eyes. "Get in there." She said to her husband.

"Seriously?" Dyson complained, but got in anyway.

"Thanks." Lauren whispered. "Be quiet!"

"Not a word." Dyson promised with a roll of eyes.

.

* * *

Lauren wiped her palms on her jeans and stood behind the door, her hand on the handle.

"I can't just stand here. She'll think I'm weird for ripping the door open as soon as her knuckles rap on the wood." Lauren muttered releasing her grip on the handle.

"What?" Dyson asked from the closet. "Stop babbling. Step away and wait. Unbelievable."

"Shh." Ciara shushed.

"What? She's being totally weird." Dyson muttered.

"Let her."

*knock knock*

"Oh gods.. This is it." Lauren exhaled.

*knock knock*

"Open it." Dyson whispered loudly. "Anytime soon would be great." He added impatiently.

"Okay.. Okay.." Lauren moved to turn the handle.

.

* * *

The door slowly opened and made Bo's heart thunder louder and louder. Don't pass out, she thought trying to even out her breathing. She'd been standing there a while with sunflowers in her sweaty hands.

"Hi Bo." A nervous smile spread on Lauren's lips, when her eyes met Bo's. "You're here."

"Lauren." Bo breathed in awe.

"Come in, please."

"This is for you." Bo handed the sunflower to Lauren with slightly shaking hands. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so nervous. And she.. She's all kinds of beautiful, Bo swallowed.

"A potted plant?" Lauren grinned softly.

"A sunflower." Bo cleared her throat awkwardly. I should have gotten her roses!

"I.." Lauren exhaled softly. "I love it. I love sunflowers. Thank you."

"You do?"

"I'll plant it in my yard."

"Lovely apartment." Bo complemented looking around the spacious room.

"Thank you. My employer pays for it."

"You must make great cupcakes." Bo whistled scanning the space again.

"I bake for fun." Lauren shrugged. "To relax."

"Oh, but I thought.."

"I do work at the bakery now and then, but my main job is at the Morrigan's clinic."

"So you're a real doctor? I wasn't sure." Bo blurted and her eyes widened. Shit. "I mean.. Um.. you told me about the clinic, but I thought you might do.. um.. research or stuff. I'm sorry."

"I'm not offended Bo." Lauren gave a soothing smile. "I do research and treat patients, yes." She said sounding cool, while her wandering eyes scoped out Bo's body.

"That's.. impressive." Bo husked noticing Lauren's gaze travelling over her.

"You're beautiful." Lauren murmured meeting Bo's eyes. "Uh.. Should we get going? I want to ride you.."

A snort and a thud sounded in the apartment.

"Shit." Lauren whispered. "I want to go _on rides_ with you." She continued hoping her cheeks weren't flaming red.

"What was that?" Bo looked around vigilantly.

"What?"

"That sound."

"What sound? I didn't hear anything." Lauren deflected anxiously. What was she going to say? Oh it's nothing – just my brother and his wife hiding in the closet! Just a normal night in this household! Lauren carefully followed Bo with her eyes.

"Stay behind me." Bo ordered, when they heard another rustle. "There's someone in here."

Lauren breathed out, when an orange feline sauntered to them. "Sorry.. It's my cat. Hey, big guy."

"Oh right you told me about him." Bo crouched down to pet the animal. "Aren't you handsome." She cooed.

The fluffy cat purred, when Bo petted him. "What was his name?"

"Picard." Lauren crouched down too and scratched him under the belly.

"Picard? That's.."

"From Star Trek New generation. Captain Picard." Lauren kept petting her cat. "Oh there he goes." She said, when Picard flopped to his back.

"He looks like a captain to me." Bo laughed as she rubbed the sprawled out cat from his belly.

"He likes to be rubbed."

Me too, Bo thought but luckily didn't say. Keep it in, she commanded. "Should we go? Can we go?" She looked down at the blissful Picard. "He probably won't like that."

"Yes. He'll pout for a while, but my brother will soon be here to take him to his walk." Lauren said pointedly making Dyson bite his lip.

"Good, that's nice of him." Bo smiled. "I'm parked out front. Shall we?"

"Let's go."

"Oh and one more thing before we go.."

"What?"

"You're really beautiful Lauren." Bo said softly.

Lauren felt the blush rise up her cheeks again. "Thank you."

"Aww." Ciara and Dyson breathed out from the closet, but only Lauren heard them and quickly shut the door behind her and Bo.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Beautiful things

A short one!

xoxo

* * *

Bo led Lauren to the spot where she had parked her car. She felt warm and excited, but also so very nervous. She was sure the blond could hear her heart thundering. Bo took a deep breath. And to top it of Bo's ability to read auras was on the fritz. She was way too anxious and nervous to get an insight on Lauren's feelings.

"This is your car?" Lauren asked, when they reached a yellow Camaro with the top down.

"It is. It's.. kinda old."

"It's beautiful." Lauren commented circling the vehicle to give it a proper look. "A Classic."

"It's never a bad idea to completed a girl's car." Bo tried to joke smoothly.

"I know." Lauren smirked.

"I just washed and cleaned it myself." Bo said, her eyes latched on the delectable blond.

"For our date?" Lauren met Bo's eyes.

"Yes. You deserve a.. clean car." Bo said, but cringed a little. I was supposed to be romantic and suave! You deserve a clean car? What the actual fuck, she groaned inwardly.

"Why thank you. I really like clean cars." Lauren grinned with her eyes twinkling. She was starting to get more at ease. It was clear that Bo liked her. It was also evident that the brunette was a little nervous. Lauren could hear Bo's heart pounding.

"Yeah.." Bo croaked.

"I wish I had been there to see you washing it." She said dreamily, while images of skimpily clad Bo with a sponge and water hose.. in wet shirt flitted through her head.. Shit. See you washing it, I said that out loud didn't I? "To help you, you know.. wash it." Embarrassing.. Lauren sighed. Keep it together! You were doing so great, she groaned.

"Maybe next time. Get in." Bo smiled and held the car door open. "I left the top open. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. It's a warm night and.. I like to feel the wind in my hair."

"Great." Bo smiled taking off her jacket.

"What a.. Lovely shirt." Lauren said huskily trying not to ogle Bo's revealing neckline.

Bo smirked happily noting Lauren's gaze wander. "Sweet talker."

"Sometimes." Lauren smirked.

"You have lovely attire as well." Bo complemented. Especially the ass-hugging jeans, she thought almost salivating. She had stared at Lauren's behind reverently, while the blond had inspected the Camaro. Bo was quite sure she didn't get caught. Quite sure, she thought clearing her throat.

"I know. I noticed you staring at my ass back there." Lauren said with a straight face.

"I.. Shit.. I'm sorry, but.." Bo stammered.

"Butt?" Lauren teased grinning.

"Ha ha.." Bo chuckled relieved not have offended Lauren. "I love admiring.. beautiful things." She glanced at Lauren, before looking at the road ahead again.

"Sweet talker." Lauren repeated Bo's earlier comment.

"Sometimes."

.

* * *

The short drive to the fair had been pleasant and full of eager, not so subtle, glances. Bo's bright face only darkened, when they reached the fair grounds.

"Crap.. Didn't know there'd be so many people here." Bo groaned eyeing the full parking lot. "We'll never find a.."

"There's a spot!" Lauren pointed out excited. "See?"

"Not really.."

"Back there. Just drive on and turn after that grey pick-up."

"Good eye!" Bo praised after parking the car, relieved that they didn't have to spend their date circling around the parking lot.

"Useful?"

"Very." Bo said happily as she jumped out of her car. She managed to be quick enough to reach the other side and open the door for Lauren.

"Thank you." Lauren gave a soft pat on Bo's hand.

"Yes." Bo dumbly muttered, while resisting the urge to crab the blond's hand in her own. Yank her in an embrace and kiss her senseless. Stop it, Bo took a breath. Don't be a sleaze ball. But her ass.. I need to touch it, a voice inside her whined. Later! She commanded. I hope.

"Most seem to be leaving." Lauren said, when a herd of people walked towards the parking lot.

"Maybe we don't have to stand in cues then." Bo hummed as they walked through the gate.

"So where to first?" Lauren turned to look at Bo expectantly.

"Do you want to test out the rollercoaster?" Bo asked hesitantly. "It's mainly for kids.. I think." Bo trailed off seeing the roller coaster ahead them.

"It's a pink worm roller coaster." Lauren smiled widely. "We shall dare to go for a test drive. Come on." She grinned pulling Bo with her.

.

* * *

After testing the roller coaster and a few other available rides, Lauren and Bo had decided to walk around and soak up the atmosphere. When they stopped for tea and a hot chocolate, Bo was relieved. She never much enjoyed the rides in amusement parks or fairs. She happily kept her two feet on the ground, not swooshing in all directions high above the ground.

Bo eyed the blond's hands as Lauren's fingers curled around the steaming hot mug of tea. Such slender fingers, Bo thought smiling, but refused to think what those fingers could do. To her. Naked together in.. Stop it!

Bo noted that Lauren still held the mug between her hands. "Are you cold?"

"No. Well maybe a little." Lauren admitted with a half a smile. "It's getting colder. Fall is coming."

"I know. Just a few days ago it was hotter than hell out. Kenzi, my friend, was whining about sweating like a pig, when we.." Bo's eyes widened with shock and she stopped abruptly.

"When you what?"

"Uhm.. We were out.. on a..you know.. a case." Bo stammered. Not spying on your date. None of that. _At all._

"Kenzi, you said? She's the friend you live with?"

"Yes. And work too."

"That's great."

"She'd love to meet you." Bo said, before swallowing hesitantly. "I mean.. Um.. I told her about you."

"Of course." Lauren nodded in understanding. "She's your best friend."

"Yeah."

"Kenzi wants to interrogate me?"

"No." Bo huffed. "Well, I don't know.. Maybe.. But she loves the fact that you bake. So you're good. Kenzi's got a serious sweet tooth. She likes all kinds of pastries. Cookies, donuts, muffins.." She laughed lightly.

"She'd like to taste my muffins? I make.."

"She better not!" Bo snarled angry at the thought, even though she knew Kenzi wouldn't do that. Not even for donuts. Or would she..

"You've lost me.. Why not? You just said.."

"Um.." Bo breathed with wide alarmed eyes. Don't mess this up! Don't scare her away. Keep your possessiveness to a minimum. And perviness too! On your first date, she groaned silently. "I want to taste them first. Kenzi's greedy. She won't let me have any." Bo shrugged apologetically.

"Oh. I'll have to make plenty then."

"I'd appreciate it." Bo let out a small laugh.

"You would? Then I must." Lauren laughed softly.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Wanted to give you all a heads up - I'm blocking a bit with this story at the moment. Lack of time and lack of ideas.. So only a few more chapters to come, before this is finished or at least put on a hiatus.


	8. This will do

xoxo

* * *

"So we've tested most rides here. And walked around. And.. It's been great." Lauren smiled. "Do you want to go to the haunted house, before we go?" She motioned ahead.

"No." Bo gulped as she looked at the eerie looking place. Then she met Lauren's soft eyes. "But let's do it." She nodded.

"You don't have to, if.."

"No, no. We'll go. Of course we'll go." Bo said over chirpily tugging Lauren with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Come now." Bo breathed. Lauren obviously wanted to experience this and Bo would just concentrate on the fact that she'd get to sit tightly next to Lauren. Concentrate on Lauren, not the all the scary things you.. dislike, Bo thought resolutely.

"Okay. This is nice. " Lauren smiled as they sat in their designated cart in front of large wooden door.

"Very nice." Bo's hands grabbed a tight hold of the bar in front.

The door opened and their car started its journey to the dark house. Bo took a deep breath to calm down. She pressed her body closer to Lauren's. "Love the dark.." She muttered sarcastically.

"Me too." Lauren said seriously.

"Aaargh!" Bo screamed startling Lauren.

"What's wrong?"

"Something touched my hair!" Bo wailed swatting air with her hands. "What is it?!"

"It was a big spider, see?" The blond pointed at a huge spider dangling at the sealing moving his hairy legs. Lauren tried to keep a straight face, but Bo was being too cute and endearing. A small grin bloomed on face.

"Vile.." Bo shuddered. "And what's this supposed to be?" She patted the car they were sitting in.

"It's a casket."

"Of course it is.." Bo sighed with slight disgust.

"The ride shouldn't be too scary." Lauren said soothingly. "They are letting kids.."

"Shit!" Bo screeched cutting off Lauren, when a large wolf appeared next to their car with its fangs glowing in the darkness letting out a howl. "I almost wet my pants.."

"Sorry." Lauren snickered softly. "I'm sorry."

I said that outloud? Moron. I almost wet my pants.. Great.. "Can't this thing move any faster?" Bo pounded a few times at their slowly moving cart.

"Looked like my aunt Katharine." Lauren commented on the wolf howling behind them.

"Your aunt's a scary, fanged predator?"

"I am too." Lauren grinned. "I'm a shifter."

"Oh, you.."

"Oh my gods!" Lauren squealed loudly, when a vampire appeared before them. She wiggled her arms in front as in to shield herself.

"That was very unconvincing." Bo scoffed smirking. "Not buying it."

"What?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Your act. That.. thing didn't scare you at all." Bo accused grinning fully.

"I'm a lousy pretender.. At least I tried. It's just that.. I see these things coming a mile away." Lauren shrugged grinning back.

"In the dark?"

"Yes."

"You said the wolf looked like your aunt.. You shift to a wolf?" Bo gestured vaguely back to the mechanical wolf.

"I do."

"Must be one beautiful wolf." Bo got out before yelping in terror, when a plastic skeleton appeared ahead with a loud clattering noise. "Shit! One of these is gonna get me.."

"Don't worry Bo, I'll protect you." Lauren rubbed Bo's thigh and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Bo smiled widely and laced her fingers with Lauren's, before giving the blond a timid peck on her cheek. And resting her head on Lauren's shoulder. She forgot all about her dislike for haunted houses. There was nowhere she'd rather be right now as long as she got to be with Lauren. _This_ close. "I love haunted houses." She whispered mainly to herself.

Lauren breathed in with her eyes closed. She smiled. "You smell nice. Uh.. I mean."

"Thank you. You too."

"This is the end for us." Lauren lowered her eyes for a moment.

"What? But I want to see you again.."

"Calm down." Lauren laughed softly. "I meant the ride is ending."

"Oh right." Bo bit her lip. "Thank gods."

.

* * *

Bo stood outside in front of the ladies bathroom and fished out her phone from her pocket. She selected Kenzi's number and waited for the call to connect.

"Bo? Why the hell are you calling me?" Kenzi asked sternly as soon as she answered.

"Lauren is in the bathroom. And…"

"And you're calling me, when you should be buying her candy or teddy bear or something! Anything! Bo, seriously. Stop calling your best friend, when you're out on a date!"

"Oh.. Right.. Right.."

"Go. Be sweet and alluring. Or at least try." Kenzi finished groaning.

"Kenzi."

"Don't mess this up! I need my cakes!"

"But.." Bo tried.

"And don't be home any time soon!"

"But what about.." Bo started, but soon realized that Kenzi had already hung up. "Crap.. Okay.. Where can I get a teddy bear?"

"From the booth right there." Lauren said behind Bo making the brunette jump.

"I have to throw a ball?" Bo sighed, but walked to the booth with Lauren.

"I can throw a bear for you."

"I'll throw one for you." Bo said with certainty.

After paying more than a few rounds Bo finally hit a target and got a plush. She shook her head, when the man behind the counter handed her the price.

"I was aiming for the cute bear.." Bo groaned apologetically. "For you." She rolled her eyes giving the plush to Lauren.

"Thank you. This is much better than a bear. I love it." Lauren said softly turning the white plush in her hands.

"You love it? Looks like a.. blob." Bo asked baffled. "I don't even know what that is."

"It's a white cell."

"A white cell?"

"There's a line of microbe plushies on sale. Apparently they are quite popular."

"I'll take your word for it." Bo shrugged with a smile. "What's that then?" She pointed at another plush on display.

"Syphilis."

"Good thing I didn't give you that." Bo cringed as soon as the words slipped out.

"It is." Lauren laughed while Bo blushed. "So.. What would you like?"

"Huh?"

"Which one of those plushies?"

"Oh.. If I'd get to choose.."

"You do. So?"

"My favorite is.. the Minion holding the heart."

"How sweet. Cute." Lauren cooed playfully. "Just a sec. Hold this." She said handing Bo the white cell and went to pay to throw a set of balls.

"What are you doing? The Minion is the main prize." Bo asked smiling. "You think you can hit that?" She eyed at the minuscule target in the distance.

"Just wait." Lauren threw the first ball and it hit right in the middle of the desired target. "Yes!" The blond did a a little fist pump.

"Wow! Impressive." Bo praised with a slacked jaw.

"Want another?"

"This will do." Bo smiled with wide eyes as the man in the booth handed her the plush.

"Do you mind?" Lauren asked gently as she slipped her hand in Bo's.

Bo smiled and squeezed Lauren's hand. "Not at all."

.

* * *

Later when they walked up to Lauren's door, Bo took a deep breath. She needed to tell Lauren, that she was a succubus. She didn't want to keep something like that too long. Not when she really liked Lauren. But some people didn't take too kindly to the idea of partnering up with succubi romantically. Bo wanted Lauren to be okay with that.. With her. The real her.

"Lauren?" Bo started hesitantly.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Lauren asked noting the look on Bo's face.

"No. I just need to.. I'm.. Um.." Bo stammered on. "I'm a succubus?" She finished sounding questioning.

"Okay?" Lauren's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Is it?"

"What?"

"Is it okay? For you."

"Oh. Yes. Yes it is. Why wouldn't it be? You've been nothing but sweet and very charming and very.. _you_ all evening. I had a lovely time with you Bo."

"Oh, that's.. great.. I .. I think you're just great and.. I'd love to see you again." Bo breathed in a nervous swoosh.

"Me too."

"Great. Great. Um.. So I'll call you?"

"Okay." Lauren nodded eagerly. "Please do."

"Okay.." Bo exhaled smiling timidly. "So.. I guess I should go.. Now.. Um.. Goodnight."

"Bo.. What would you say.." Lauren started in a rush of bravery fueled by her need to feel Bo's lips on hers. Just a little kiss. A peck, Lauren glanced at the brunette's mouth. A peck.

"About?"

"A goodnight's kiss."

"Oh." Bo swallowed, but was screaming inside. "Yes." She mouthed.

"Yes." Lauren repeated with a little smile.

Bo held her breath, when Lauren leaned in closer. Her eyes fluttered shut, when the blond's warm lips touched hers. She has such soft lips, Bo exhaled. Their mouths gently caressed each other. Bo felt a sweet taste invade her, that had her spiraling. She unconsciously sucked some more, before parting their lips shocked.

Oh no.. I did it, Bo groaned inwardly as she pulled away. I fed on her. I took her chi! No! I've messed everything up! She ranted inwardly.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry.. I.. Umphf.." Bo got cut off, when Lauren captured her lips in a hot, demanding kiss.

The blond slipped her tongue inside the brunette's mouth. She knew it might be a mistake to be this forward. This.. _horny_ , but she just couldn't help herself. Bo felt so good in her arms. Her lips against hers. A soft moan escaped out of her mouth which sobered up Lauren a bit. This is getting out of hand, she thought shivering. I want to get to know her. First. That's how it should be done. Right? Not ravage her on my porch.. Lauren regretfully pulled away letting out a ragged breath.

"Good night Bo." Lauren whispered breathily giving Bo a gentle hug, until turning to go inside.

"Goodnight Lauren." Bo croaked out and watched Lauren go inside. Their eyes met and both smiled softly.

"Goodnight." They said in unison just before Lauren went inside.

"Holy crap.." Bo breathed after the door closed. "Holy crap.. I can't feel my legs.." She murmured making her way shakily down the drive way.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'll probably edit this more later on!


	9. Hugs

Mostly unedited! I'm going away for the (long) weekend and wanted to push this one out before. I'll go over it later :)

xoxo

* * *

Bo stumbled into the Shack. She paused right after the door. She leaned against the wall to steady herself. With a smile on her face she was reminiscing her evening with Lauren. Kissing Lauren. Holding Lauren close wanting to.. Kenzi cleared her throat loudly snapping Bo out of her thoughts.

"You look.. dazed. What's up?" Kenzi asked gesturing at Bo with her hand.

"I was on my date." Bo said still holding onto the door handle. "With Lauren."

"Oh right. I totally forgot. You raved about it too little.. obviously." Kenzi rolled her eyes in disbelief. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you drunk?" She eyed Bo.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just.." Bo glanced at kenzi, who was looking at her suspiciously. "..feeling light-headed."

"Where are my cupcakes?" Kenzi asked crossing her arms.

"I brought this for you." Bo offered digging into her pocket.

"A little lollipop?" Kenzi said frowning.

"There's more where that came from." Bo promised slyly.

"Okay." Kenzi approved. "So?"

"Lauren is.. She's awesome." Bo breathed grinning widely. "Breathtaking."

"What's with the grin? Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"I drove home." Bo glared at Kenzi. "I am not drunk." She tried to look stern, but then thought of Lauren and smiled again.

"You look drunk to me Bobo." Kenzi said and Bo just shrugged. "So she was awesome?"

"Breathtaking, beautiful, sweet, smart and.."

"With the name Doc Muffin you should be sweet and smart." Kenzi snickered sucking her lollipop.

"She's a genius."

"She looks smart, yes."

"No, she really is a genius! A doctor. A scientist."

"I thought she baked cakes and stuff?" Kenzi pulled the lollipop out with a pop.

"She does, but she.. does science on the side."

"On the side?"

"Well, actually she's a doctor, but works at the bakery a day or two a week. The Morrigan employs her.."

"Well, isn't that great. Evony hates you."

"She does." Bo sighed.

"But that won't be a problem."

"It won't be."

"Why does Muffin have two jobs? Is she in debt or something?"

"No." Bo shrugged. "Lauren works at Cupcakes and Chemistry on Mondays. Sometimes Friday's too. And other weekdays she's at the Morrigan's clinic."

"What does she do there? At the clinic?"

"She runs it. Basically."

"Runs it?" Kenzi whistled. "Big shot."

"That's why she bakes." Bo said, but continued when Kenzi looked at her expectantly. "To relax."

"I love that. She bakes! I eat to relax. Perfect match. Me and your Muffin." Kenzi sighed happily. "So how was your date? Everything you hoped it would be?"

"Yes."

.

* * *

After giving a detailed account on her date with Kenzi prodding for details, Bo ended her story telling about the plush she had won for Lauren.

"A white cell?" Kenzi repeated baffled.

"Yeah.. It's part of a line of toys. Germs, bacteria and.."

"Well, at least you didn't give her herpes." Kenzi cut in snorting.

"Or syphilis.."

"You have syphilis?"

"No! It's a toy!"

"So what else? That can't be all. Going on rides. Scared shitless. Impressed by Lauren's throwing skills. What else?" Kenzi prompted again. "The date. Continue."

"Well, um.. we held hands."

"Aw. How sweet." Kenzi cooed.

"And we kissed goodnight. At her doorstep."

"Aww. How precious. My little succubus got a goodnight's kiss." Kenzi drawled.

"Yeah.." Bo exhaled happily not reacting to Kenzi's teasing.

"Such a dreamy face you have.. Still. And you're acting.. weird." Kenzi gasped in shock eyeing her friend again. "You didn't taste her did you!?"

"No! Of course not." Bo vehemently denied, but refused to look at Kenzi. "I didn't go in."

"Eww.. I don't want to hear about going in."

"In her house."

"Whatever.. Anyway - I meant feed and you know it. Stop stalling and trying to gross me out."

"Um.."

"For Fae's sake.. Just say no, Bo. You didn't feed on her did you?"

"Maybe.. Just a little." Bo sighed casting her eyes down. "And her chi was so potent, sweet and.. delicious. I've never tasted anything like her."

"Bo! That's why you look like that! Dazed and drunk!" Kenzi screeched. "No! A big no-no Bo!"

"But.. I couldn't help it." Bo defended lamely.

"Right. You went to the feeding station the other day!"

"It's not a feeding station." Bo grumbled.

"Bunch of drunken faes watching football in a bar. That's like a deli to you. Snacking on them without them even knowing it. Good thing you don't have to feed only by kissing anymore." Kenzi grimaced. "You're all grown up." She added proudly.

"Thanks.."

"So back to the feeding from Muffin.. What the hell happened? Did she smack you or what?"

"Or what." Bo's eyes glazed off as she remembered Lauren's animalistic excitement. Remember Lauren's lips gliding softly over hers. Lauren's exquisite taste and her tongue gliding..

"What?" Kenzi huffed eyeing Bo. "Bobo! WHAT?!"

Bo flinched out of her daydreams. "I liked it."

"You would."

"She liked it too." Bo smiled as she pounced up to her room.

"Hey! Hey! Young lady, I'm not finished with you yet! What else happened?" Kenzi shouted after the succubus.

"She knows I'm a succubus."

"And?"

"It's okay." Bo informed happily, before closing the door.

"That's good." Kenzi said out loud with a smile on her face. Bo deserved a slice of happiness for a change.

Kenzi knew many faes did not take too kindly at succubi, when they were searching for a life partner. Many perceived them as unreliable, unfaithful and selfish in a relationship. None of those were true with Bo. Kenzi knew, that when Bo would fall in love with someone, she would be all in. Her partner would not miss anything. Bo would love with all her big heart. Maybe this time.. Maybe Muffin is the one, Kenzi thought still smiling.

.

* * *

Lauren was trying to concentrate on the job at hand. Adding a drop into the clear fluid in the test tube. Even this easy routine task seemed overly difficult today and Lauren knew why. She'd been grinning idiotically ever since she woke up. She had tried to contain it after seeing her image grinning goofily in the mirror. But no.. The whole morning had been full of daydreams about Bo. And that kept the smile plastered on Lauren's face.

"Morning!" A voice bellowed behind Lauren startling the blond.

"Jeez!" Lauren squealed dropping the vile from her hand. It fell to the floor shattering into pieces. "Dys! You scared the living day lights out of me." She berated after turning around.

"You were daydreaming." Dyson shrugged, until eyeing the broken vile on the floor. "That goo's not anything life threatening is it?"

"Just a little Ebola."

"WHAT?!" Dyson jumped back.

"It's ionized water! Calm down." Lauren snickered bending down to clean up the mess. "What the hell are you doing here so early?" She glared at Dyson.

"You called me at the crack of dawn to ask one Miss Dennis' address." Dyson grumbled. "Thanks for waking me up by the way. At 4.30."

"You're welcome." Lauren glanced at her brother. "So? You're here because..?"

"I came to ask why and.. hear about your date. You were to busy baking in the morning, you said." Dyson huffed. "You bake to relax. Was the date a bust?"

"No." Lauren shook her head smiling. "I wanted to bake."

"In the middle of the night." Dyson rolled his eyes. "It was good? The date with Bo?"

"Very good. Excellent."

"So tell me all about it."

.

* * *

After a short recap Dyson couldn't take the dreamy sighs and high praise to Bo and her _assets_ anymore and interrupted Lauren's tale.

"Okay. I get it." Dyson held up his hand. "You two clicked?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Well.. good." Dyson smiled widely. "Why did you ask me to dig up Bo's address?"

"I wanted to send her and her friend something."

"What?"

"Batch of my blueberry and chocolate cupcakes."

"Where's mine?" Dyson looked around Lauren's lab. He usually didn't eat there, but for his sisters baked goods he would make an exception.

"Sorry, I sent them all.. The delivery guy already picked them up."

"Boo.." Dyson's face fell.

"You can come by the shop, when I'm there. I promise you'll get a fresh baked cupcake then and a cup of coffee. Okay?"

"Fine." Dyson scowled.

.

* * *

Bo pounced happily down the stairs in the morning. She had had such pleasant, tingling, dreams all night. Starring Lauren. Bo's brow crunched, when she saw Kenzi coming back from the front door.

"Who was that?"

"We got a delivery. He woke me with his banging!" Kenzi snarled wanting to toss the box at the nearest wall.

"Oh? What did we get?"

"I don't know." Kenzi looked at the box. "It's from.. Lauren lewis." She met bo's widening eyes. "Muffin."

"Give it." The succubus commanded eagerly.

Kenzi tightened her hold on the package. "No. It says Kenzi and Bo. See _Kenzi_? It reads right here." Kenzi poked the box with her finger. "So you don't get to.."

"Enough." Bo rolled her eyes. "Open it."

"I will." Kenzi said with a flourish of her hand. "Wonder why she sent us a something?"

"She likes me?" Bo stated questioningly.

"Um.. Yeah, I guess that's possible." Kenzi pursed her lips mischievously. "You really made an impression with the white cell toy. And by sucking on her face."

"I did not suck her face." Bo huffed glaring at Kenzi who was carefully opening the box.

"i'm sure you did. Oh my god.." Kenzi breathed and ripped open the rest of package.

"What? What is it?" Bo whispered hesitantly seeing Kenzi's face slack as the petite brunette gazed into the box.

"I'm in heaven." Kenzi almost cried. "Bo, I love your girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"I love her so much." Kenzi declared emotionally as she took a big bite of a cupcake.

"Lauren sent you cupcakes?"

"Well, you and me, like I said.. But I will eat most." Kenzi shrugged. "As you must have guessed."

"I should have." Bo commented dryly.

"Here's a card." Kenzi tossed it to Bo.

"Bo and Kenzi, I hope you don't mind me sending you cupcakes."

"Mind? Why would we mind?" Kenzi asked in a high pitched tone totally baffled.

Bo read on. "I took the liberty finding out your address and send you two pastries. Please enjoy."

"I love her." Kenzi once again breathed taking a huge bite of a cupcake. "So soft. So moist. So good…" She moaned with her mouth full.

"Bo, I can't wait to see you again. Hugs, Lauren." Bo finished the card. " _Hugs._ " She whispered imagining the blond in her arms.

"We're keeping her!" Kenzi declared between munches.

"I'm not going to let her go." Bo stated firmly.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	10. Tea for two

Thanks for reading, commenting and favoriting.

Hastily edited.. Sorry, I'll edit (the previous chapters) when I get a chance :)

xoxo

* * *

Bo had taken a shower, put on a light make up, dressed and checked her appearance from the mirror. A hundred times. And still it was early, but Bo couldn't wait to get going. To start the day right. With a dose of delectable doctor's company. Bo had already dreamt about the blond the whole night. Nice dreams. Very hot dreams, that the succubus hoped would come to reality soon. Very soon, she thought fanning her face with her hand.

Bo knew that Lauren would be working today at Cakes & Chemistry and she desperately wanted to see her. They'd been talking on the phone, but Lauren had been swamped with work at the clinic for the last few days. Bo wanted to see Lauren and that's why she was getting ready to bolt out of the house at the crack of dawn.

The brunette nodded at her mirror image, before going down the stairs as quietly as she could. Like a ninja she sneaked around in the dark hoping to not wake Kenzi. Her friend would surely try to butt in, if she knew where Bo was headed. For donuts her friend wouldn't mind getting up at this hour.

When Bo reached the foyer she breathed out relief. "Made it." She whispered smiling.

"Where are you off to?" Kenzi asked making Bo yelp. She stood at the entrance to the kitchen with her arms crossed. She eyed her friend accusingly.

"Um.." Bo stalled staring Kenzi down. I'm not taking her with. Tell her nothing, she chanted inwardly. "Just out."

"At this hour? It's barely 8." Kenzi's face turned suspicious. "How are you even awake?"

"How are you?" Bo countered huffing. "You usually sleep till noon!"

"You woke me with your endless fussing!" Kenzi snarled. "Why are you up anyway? Where are you going?"

"Early bird catches the.."

"Muffin!" Kenzi narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Bo. "You're going to visit the shop? See Lauren?"

"Maybe. I got to go." Bo gestured to the door, before rushing to it and disappearing out faster than a bolt of lightning.

"Wait! I wanna come with! Some early morning cake therapy will suite me fine!" Kenzi screeched after Bo.

"There's cupcakes in the fridge." Bo's voice carried in.

"I already ate them all." Kenzi muttered quietly. "Cake, Bo! Wait for me!" She yelled. "Dammit Bo! I need cake, donuts and.."

"You're not coming with. Not today!" Bo hollered speeding up her steps to reach her car. "Bye!"

"Well, shit." Kenzi muttered. When she heard Bo's car start, she stomped unhappily back to bed.

.

* * *

Bo took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The early morning buzz at Cakes and Chemistry was quieting down. Bo scanned the space seeing a few empty tables. She took her place at the end of the line. Her eyes found Lauren tinkering behind the counter. The line went quickly and Bo enjoyed watching Lauren work.

"Hey, I'd like a hot.. chocolate."

A smile spread on Lauren's face as she met the brunette's eyes. "Bo."

"Hey Lauren." Bo breathed happily. "Hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"Of course not." Lauren scoffed in disbelief, her smile never fading. "Good thing I was here."

"How?" Bo asked baffled.

"I'm usually not serving customers at the counter. I'm out back. Baking."

"Well, you're very good at it." Bo said smiling. "And if you would have been there.." She nodded towards the kitchen. "I would have come looking for you."

Lauren grinned happily. "I could take a break, if you'd like to sit for a while?"

"I would." Bo nodded eagerly.

That was what the succubus had hoped for, when she sprinted out of the house leaving Kenzi cursing after her. I'll bring her something, Bo decided. As a peace offering. I did kind of ditch her, Bo admitted inwardly. But it paid off. I'm here with Lauren now, Bo grinned. Just the two of us.

.

* * *

Lauren watched Bo lick the sugar off her lips after finishing her donut and cocoa. Lauren subconsciously licked her own lips, before pausing. Shit, stop perving on her, the blond scolded inwardly.

"So how was it?" Lauren asked more huskily than she intended.

Bo looked at Lauren with darkening eyes. She had noted the doctor's spiking aura. Why does she have to look so good, sound so good and must taste so good.. And I can't handle that ass. I just want to grab it and.. Wait.. She asked you something, Bo bit her lip staring at Lauren.

"Um.. Great." Bo nodded a few times not wanting to ask what Lauren had said and get caught perving and daydreaming.

"High praise." Lauren eyed Bo in concern. "Was there something wrong with it?"

"What? With what?" Bo got alarmed.

"With the donut?"

"No. I loved it!"

"But you just.."

"I'm sorry.. It was delicious, really. I was just thinking about something else. Other things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like.. Asking you out."

"Again?" A wide teasing smile spread on Lauren's lips.

"Yes." Bo breathed happily as a smile crept on her own face. "There's a drive-in movie tonight just outside of town." Bo continued gesturing vaguely outside. "Would you.. like to go? They're showing.."

"I don't really care what they're showing." Lauren shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"Oh?" Bo crunched her brow.

"But I'd love to go." Lauren smiled. "Whatever they show I just want to go.. _with you_."

"Me too." Bo breathed happily. "I mean with you."

"You should probably get back to work. People are starting to come in again." Bo said looking around.

"It's not work. It's a hobby." Lauren laughed. "But you're right I guess I should go help." She stood up.

"It was great to see you."

"It really was. Thank you for coming, Bo. I liked talking to you."

Bo's eyes focused on Lauren's lips as the blond spoke. She licked her own lips, until lifting her eyes to meet Lauren's and noticed the blond grinning again. Busted.. Bo swallowed and awkwardly cleared her throat. I once again got caught perving, she sighed silently.

Lauren leaned in capturing Bo's lips in a soft kiss. "I liked that too." She commented the kiss, before regretfully pulling away.

"It was.. fun for me too." Bo joked with glinting eyes.

"Good." Lauren let out a soft laugh. "Here's the piece of cake for your friend." She gave Bo a little box. "See you tonight?"

"You bet." Bo stood at the door smiling and staring adoringly at Lauren.

"Bye." Lauren smiled with eyes twinkling.

"Oh, right.. I should be going.." Bo shook her head smirking. "Bye."

.

* * *

Doris Day's 'Tea for Two' was playing on the big screen, but neither Lauren or Bo saw the end credits roll. Lauren to her own surprise had lunged at Bo after hearing the brunette's throaty laugh. Well, the laugh she could have maybe taken, but when Bo had looked at her like.. _that_. With soft happily glinting eyes, Lauren willpower had snapped. She had lunged over the middle console, kissed Bo senseless and roamed her hands on the woman's thighs and waist.

"Uh.." Oh gods take a breath, Lauren commanded inwardly realizing her hand was venturing under Bo's shirt. This is starting to get out of hand. I just want her so much, a small voice inside cooed at her. Breathe, Lauren thought again. Or you'll ravish her here in this lovely car for all the world to see. Breathe. With difficulty she pulled back to her side panting slightly and heard Bo grunt displeased.

Lauren looked with keen eye as Bo adjusted her disheveled clothes. Bo's dark eyes met hers.

Bo stared at Lauren with her mouth parted. Her body was tingling all over. When Lauren's hand had landed on her thigh, Bo had actually trembled. That never happened. She was the one making people tremble. But now here she was, her heart pounding. Her face flushed from desire. The succubus was practically ready to explode after some.. not so heavy makeout. Heavy kissing. Holy crap, Bo bit her lip.

"So.." Lauren started hesitantly. She glanced at Bo. What do I say? I kinda.. attacked her, she groaned at herself. "Lovely movie, right?"

"What?" Bo asked dazedly.

"The movie. Did you like it?" Yes, just like this. Talk about the movie and stop looking down her blouse, Lauren nodded. You want to wait, get to know her before you.. get her under you. Not here, in a car. No. _You want to wait_ , she thought pointedly. Well, that's a big fat lie, Lauren shook her head slightly as her eyes once again latched on the alluring brunette. For god's sake have some self-control!

"Oh.. Um.. Right.." Bo stammered trying to calm her wildly beating heart and not think about the wetness between her legs. "I.. I liked it. A classic." She got out while thinking that Kenzi was out of the house and shouldn't be back too soon.

"What now?" Lauren asked. "Home? Or should we go get something to eat or.."

"Um.. Would you like to come over? For tea?"

"Yes." Lauren's reply was quick.

.

* * *

The two had stumbled inside Bo's room tangled up together. For tea, Bo scoffed now as her hands latched on Lauren's behind massaging it firmly. I love this ass, the succubus thought reverently. And Lauren, she feels so good in my arms. Under my palms, on my lips. I need to get her naked! Now.

"Umph." A surprised grunt fell from Bo's lips, when she landed on her back on the bed.

Bo held her breath as she watched Lauren crawl slowly on top of her. Like a predator. A wolf. The blond straddled her middle and leaned down capturing Bo's lips in a searing kiss that left Bo breathless.

Bo wanted to rip every garment off Lauren's body, but before she could do that an unwanted thought popped into her head. 'You have to tell her' rang inside her. Well, shit.

"Wait.. A sec." Bo got out making Lauren straighten her body.

"Bo?"

"Just.. wait." Bo latched her hands on Lauren's waist. "I need to take a breath and um..."

"What?" Lauren asked quietly. She sounded hesitant and scared. "I'm sorry, if I.."

"No! No, it's me. Me. It's.. There's.. Before we do this.. If we do this.. I.. I.. need to tell you.." Bo stumbled over her words and then groaned closing her eyes for a moment. "..something." She croaked out hoping that Lauren wouldn't bolt on her.

"Is something wrong?" Lauren eyed Bo with worry and hesitance on her face.

"I hope not. But I.. You captivated my attention as soon as I chatted with you online."

"Yes?" Lauren whispered baffled. If Bo was captivated, why stop now?

"Kenzi said I was completely nuts." Bo shook her head. "Nuts. And she was right."

"I'm not really following." Lauren admitted starting to move off Bo. "Are you trying to get me to leave or.."

"No! No!" Bo tightened her hold on the blond's waist. "I'm nuts for you. Please don't go."

"But I.."

"I stalked you! Alright!" Bo groaned.

"What?"

"Me! Me and Kenzi sat in the bushes in front of the restaurant, where you had your date. We followed you home to make sure you got there safely. I got a file on you! I found out your number, the bakery and stuff by.. snooping around and using my powers of persuation. I needed to meet you. To be with you." Bo rambled looking at Lauren, who was looking more and more baffled. "And I.. I'm a stalker." Bo finished rolling her eyes.

"That was you? In the car?"

"Yes.."

"Parked in front of Madeline's pleasure boutique?"

"Oh my god.." Bo sighed. "Yes.."

Lauren let out a little laugh. "Did you go in?"

"What? No."

"You should." Lauren shrugged, before smiling widely. "Stalking me, huh? Cute."

Bo couldn't resist gawking. "You find stalkers cute?"

"No."

"Oh? But you just said.."

"No. Just you." Lauren bent down to kiss Bo gently.

"You forgive me?" Bo breathed relieved.

"There's nothing to forgive Bo." Lauren murmured as she softly traveled her index finger down the valley of Bo's breasts.

"No? What about.. Invasion of privacy, spying and.." Bo's eyes fluttered shut and she shivered in anticipation. Her nipples were starting to poke through the fabric of her shirt again and Lauren hadn't even touched her yet.

"Sorry. Too much?" Lauren husked trying to keep her hands from wandering to Bo's breasts.

"Not enough." Bo moaned in a desire laced voice. "Please.."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N This might escalate to M-rated stuff. We'll see ;)


	11. A tease

A dash of smut in this one! I've upped the rating to M.

And please see author's note at the end.

xoxo

* * *

Lauren held her breath as she tugged Bo's shirt off. When she feasted her eyes on the half-dressed brunette her hazel eyes flashed purple. The blond let out barely controlled animalistic grunt lunging at Bo's lips, her hands expertly unfastening the brunette's bra.

"Oh my gods.. you're beautiful." Lauren murmured against Bo mouth, while her hand gently massaged the brunette's breast.

"You should see you." Bo got out between breathy pants. She pushed her chest more firmly against the blond's hand.

"Smooth." Lauren laughed softly.

"Mmm." Bo hummed.

"Do you know.." Lauren kissed Bo's neck making the succubus shiver. "..what I'd like to do? To you?"

"Touch me." Bo demanded huskily.

"Tease you."

"No."

"A little?" Lauren kissed her way down Bo's naked torso.

"No." Bo pleaded.

"No?" Lauren hummed as she peeled Bo's pants off leaving the brunette completely nude and for the blond to feast her eyes on. "Gorgeous."

"Lauren.." Bo exhaled forcing to sound demanding.

Lauren quickly took of her own shirt and bra, before resting her body fully against Bo's. She wanted to feel Bo's silky skin against her own flesh. The brunette was so exquisitely beautiful and Lauren wanted nothing more than to touch the quivering woman, but she didn't want this to be over to soon. She leisurely ran her hands over Bo's body enjoying the feel of the other woman under her palms. Lauren placed delicate kisses on Bo's flesh starting from the abdomen and moving up.

Bo suddenly pulled Lauren up to her lips, kissing the blond hotly. When Bo's hand started to grope Lauren's ass firmly, the blond knew had to distract the woman. Before She distracted Lauren from her goal. She wanted Bo. She wanted to make her come. Lauren could wait.

Lauren slowed down their kisses, but kept the passion burning. "Bo.." She whispered as hand ventured boldly between Bo's legs. Her fingers traced the succubus' slit. Slowly. Gently.

Bo trembled swallowing loudly. "Don't you dare tease me now." She grumbled bucking her hips.

"Okay." Lauren whispered smirking softly. She gently slid her middle finger between Bo's folds making the brunette let out an appreciative sound. "You're.."

"Wet." Bo finished for the blond. Bo's hips started to roll as Lauren pleasured her with her fingers. "Yes.." She moaned quietly. "Harder." She dared to command huskily.

"No no." Lauren hummed running her lips gently over Bo's breasts pulling her hand from Bo's core.

Bo's eyes shot open and she was just about to complain, when Lauren plunged a finger back inside her. "Oh yes.."

Lauren moved inside Bo slowly. With deliberate strokes. She felt Bo clenching around her fingers. I love how responsive she is to my touches, Lauren thought. She didn't dare to voice those thoughts. Not yet. She just wanted to make Bo feel good. When she felt Bo start to near her climax, she pulled her hand again from between the brunette's legs and pushed herself to her knees straddling the brunette.

Bo's eyes snapped open. She hazily stared at Lauren. "Wh.. what.. Where are you going?"

Lauren met Bo's slightly alarmed gaze as she changed her position and slithered down Bo's body. "Not far." She said holding Bo's gaze.

The blond settled between Bo's thighs and Bo held her breath as her now blue glowing eyes followed Lauren's movements. Bo's fingers clutched around the sheet under her in anticipation. But then she realized, she might faint if she didn't take a breath. "Breathe." She croaked out.

"I am." Lauren smiled and Bo managed a nod. Lauren noticed Bo's blue eyes. "Oh." She exhaled feeling her own arousal skyrocket even more. She was about to go down on Bo. And Bo obviously wanted her to. Lauren wanted nothing more than to taste the woman. This woman.

Bo's breath hitched, when Lauren's lips grazed her thigh. "Uh.." Don't come yet! Hold on! Crap.. I'm in trouble. Bo tried to breathe normally, but knew she was panting, squirming and her breaths were coming out in short bursts.

"Is this okay?" Lauren asked kissing Bo's inner thighs and moving to peck softly on Bo's mound.

Bo jumped, when Lauren's lips touched the apex of her legs. She bit her lip and met Lauren's expectant gaze.

"Bo?" Lauren nudged the succubus with her nose making her twitch again.

"It's.. It's.." Bo tried to stammer. She was already overcome with need and pulsating strongly. If Lauren even breathed on her clit, let alone tongued it, she would explode. "Okay.."

Lauren smiled happy to get to taste the woman. She probed her tongue in Bo's slit purposefully avoiding the succubus clit.

"Holy shit.." Bo moaned.

"Language." Lauren berated smirking a little. "You taste divine Bo."

Bo was lost with all the feelings. She said something? "Uh.. What?"

"You taste divine." Lauren repeated, before taking long licks along Bo's slit.

"Thanks.." Bo exhaled pressing herself against Lauren's mouth. I'm gonna lose it, she knew. Soon.

Lauren nipped Bo's clit gently, before giving the brunette's bundle of nerves a few hard pokes with her tongue. Bo's squirming forced Lauren to latched her hands on Bo's hips to try and keep her grounded.

Though Lauren tried to lengthen her and Bo's enjoyment, she soon felt Bo's hips start to roll more firmly and the brunette grab a hold of her hair. Bo's held her breath and her hold on Lauren's hair tightened. Lauren kept her tongue and mouth working on Bo. Teasing was out of the question. The blond was getting unbelievably turned on listening to the sounds Bo was making.

"Lauren..I.." Bo got out, before stars burst out behind her eyelids.

"Oh gods.." Bo grunted while her fingers loosened their grip on Lauren's blond mane.

"I was supposed to tease you." Lauren scolded wiping her mouth on her arm.

"Sorry." Bo hummed.

Lauren smirked shaking her head. "You don't sound sorry."

"That's because.. I'm really not." Bo exhaled feeling totally satisfied. "You're.. unbelievable." She murmured meeting Lauren's eyes.

"Maybe." Lauren shrugged in mock innocence. She was happy to see Bo in this post-coital haze. I did this, Lauren grinned as she kept caressing Bo softly. She couldn't stop herself from touching her. "I guess I got the whole night. To.. keep you company."

"You do." Bo nodded perking up. A soft grin appeared on her face. "My turn."

.

* * *

Lauren tightened her legs around Bo's head as her climax roared over her.

"You're incredible.." Lauren sighed wiping her sweaty hair off her face.

"I am?" Bo grinned up from between the blond's legs.

"I'm totally.. liquefied."

"Oh?"

"You know, a substance that is flowing, and keeping no shape.. like water.. a substance of which the molecules, while not tending to separate from one another like those of a gas, readily change their relative position, and which therefore retains no definite shape, except that determined by the containing receptacle.." Lauren paused rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry.. I just meant to say.. I'm very satisfied."

Bo snorted, before pecking Lauren on the lips. "I love it, when you geek out."

"Weirdo." Lauren let out a soft laugh.

"It makes me horny."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Bo nodded grinning tiredly. "But.."

"But what?"

"You need to rest. It's been quite a night."

"I?"

"Okay.. Me. I need to rest."

"I do too." Lauren admitted stretching a little. "For a little while anyway." She smirked.

"Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Lauren promised hoarsely, until snuggling tightly against Bo.

.

* * *

In the morning Lauren pulled a shirt over her and put her panties on, before venturing down to the kitchen. She was famished.

Making love to Bo all night long really awaked my appetite, she grinned hopping down the stairs. She stopped abruptly, when she noticed a petite brunette staring at her.

"A half-naked woman in my kitchen." Kenzi said with appraising eyes. "Lovely."

"Um.." Lauren glanced at Bo's door wanting to flee back in there. She could stay hungry until Bo woke.

"Muffin?"

"Oh.. No thanks." Lauren gave a little smile. "Tea, if you have any. Maybe a slice of bread? Or a crois.."

"I meant you're Muffin? Doc Muffin?"

"Oh right. Yes." Lauren extended her hand to shake. "Lauren. Nice to meet you."

Kenzi took the blond's hand. "Kenzi. Bo's bestie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh huh. You too."

"Didn't hear you come in." Lauren said more to herself than Kenzi. "Last night."

"I'm quiet." Kenzi said and then narrowed her eyes. "Unlike some."

"I usually hear.. everything. My senses.."

"Were obviously otherwise occupied." Kenzi ended huffing.

"Agreed. I'm sorry." Lauren nodded trying to get a handle on the other woman. "Bo told me about you." She ventured. "She told me you like to sleep late?"

"Usually."

"But now you're up early."

"Yes, asscrack of dawn. Yay." Kenzi muttered dryly. "I wanted to meet you."

"Yay." Lauren repeated thinking of running back to Bo's room.

"Bo told me.. a little bit about you too." Kenzi said deciding that Lauren didn't need to know about Bo's blatant oversharing. Of the blond's round ass, soft lips and perky tits. Kenzi almost gagged again. Though she'd admit that Bo was not wrong. "Thanks for the cupcakes."

"You liked them?"

"Very much." Kenzi nodded and pursed her lips as she stared at the blond. "So.. You didn't keep your ankles crossed for long."

Lauren just gawked at the petite brunette. Then she cleared her throat. "Um.. I guess not."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Um.. Thanks." Lauren snorted dryly, not sure if she should be offended or not.

"Because of Bo. I knew she would pounce on you soon. She's been dreaming about you forever."

"Oh? How?"

"At nights! And I have to listen to her moaning or put on heavy duty earplugs!"

The thought of Bo having.. wet dreams about her, made Lauren tingle. All over. She met Kenzi's eyes. Better keep that to yourself, she decided. "Unfortunate." Lauren said trying to sound convincing.

"Right.." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "This was this your third date?" Kenzi continued.

"Um.. Actually it was, if.."

"If you count Bo rushing to munch on your.. muffins yesterday morning as a date." Kenzi said cheekily. "Let's count it and then it's all good. You know about the third day rule, right?"

"I know." Lauren answered but felt very surreal.

"You two were quite loud last night."

"Sorry." Lauren apologized blushing.

"I put on ear plugs. I need to buy more. Obviously." Kenzi said nonchalantly, but happily noted the redness on the other woman's cheeks. "So.. What kinda fae are you?"

Lauren's eyebrow rose at the woman forwardness. "Are you always like this?"

"No. Only with you." Kenzi snorted. "I'm getting to know you." She said as explanation.

"Okay.." Lauren took a breath. This is a test of some kind, she was sure.

"So what are you?"

"I'm a shifter."

"I'm a fairy." Kenzi offered. "No jokes, thanks. And you shift to a..?" She rattled on.

"Wolf." Lauren sat down looking at the other woman curiously.

"Cool." Kenzi stood up to get something to eat.

"Why would I joke about you being a fairy?" Lauren asked making Kenzi turn back to her.

"I guess you wouldn't. You seem.. sweet. But I've heard my share of tooth fairy jokes."

"What about.. Fairy _tail_?"

"That too." Kenzi narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Then I won't mention it." Lauren grinned. "Again."

"Tea?"

"Oh, yes. Please."

"We don't have anything good to eat.." Kenzi muttered checking the fridge and then the pantry. "You want cereal?"

"I could make us pancakes."

"Awesome." Kenzi's eyes lit up.

.

* * *

Bo awoke without seeing Lauren anywhere. she calmed down after noticing the blond's clothes scattered all over the room. Pulling on sweats and t-shirt she headed downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, she noted Kenzi nestled against Lauren's side by the stove.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bo grunted suspiciously. "Is everything alright?"

"Kenzi here was just telling me.."

"That I love her. I've tasted her.. _pancakes_ and fallen in love." Kenzi said grinning wickedly at Bo.

"Thanks." Lauren giggled happily, while Bo glowered.

"Don't look like that Bobo." Kenzi cooed playfully. "I left you some. Eat."

"A half a pancake?"

"Very tasty." Kenzi shrugged.

"I'll make more." Lauren gave Bo a small peck on the lips and the on the succubus' head.

"Aaww." Kenzi cooed before gagging. "You two are going to give me diabetes."

"Us?" Bo snorted. "Not the vast amounts of pancakes you've obviously digested this morning?"

"Blasphemy!" Kenzi stood up and sprinted out the kitchen.

"Now where were we?" Bo asked grinning.

"About.." Lauren tugged Bo's hand on her ass. "..here."

"You're right." Bo nodded, before kissing Lauren eagerly.

"Eww! I can hear you two!" Kenzi snarled from the living room. "I'm getting hives!"

"Hives? Is that the first stage of diabetes?" Bo teased.

"No." Lauren said. "The symptoms.."

"Shut up. Both of you." Kenzi commanded. "Come here and watch tv with me. No hanky panky!"

"She sounds very.. determined." Lauren vaguely pointed to the other room.

"She can be a pain." Bo smirked, while pulling Lauren with her. "Let's go and humor her."

"Pants?" Lauren gestured to bare legs.

"No. Kenzi can take it."

"Oh?"

"And I want to look at you." Bo whispered. "Like this."

"Oh, okay." Lauren breathed smiling knowingly. "She can take it."

"She better."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I hope to get back to this after Christmas or New year depending how my timetable is looking.. So as of now – On hiatus :)


	12. Unexpected

Happy New Year everyone :)

After my little hiatus I'm blocking a bit with this.. So a friendly reminder - I'm writing this one (short) chapter at a time. Still have no idea where this story is going, if anywhere :D Just for fun! A few more chapters to come I think!

Sorry, this is mostly unedited! I'll do that later :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren panted slightly as her feet pounded the ground. She heard Dyson's heavier steps right behind her. It was a lovely day out. The park was packed with people. Lauren smiled and ran even faster.

"Stop." Dyson croaked out of breath.

"Getting tired?" Lauren paused and turned around smirking at her disgustingly sweaty brother. "Eww. Why are you.. perspiring like that?"

"Perspiring? I'm sweating like a pig!" Dyson grunted between pants. "This is.. hard. Hard as in.. my heart pounding out of my chest!"

"I see that.. Let's stretch a while." Lauren suggested still grinning.

"Fantastic." Dyson groaned and settled to lay on the soft ground. "I'd rather run as a wolf. Running in human form really is not for me."

"We can't shift. It's the middle of the day!" Lauren rolled her eyes, but then smiled softly. "But yeah.. me too. I love to run wild."

Dyson laughed a little. "Can you imagine the faces of these people.." He nodded to people milling around in the park. "..If we ran around here as _wolves_?" He lowered his voice on the 'wolves'.

"Priceless, I bet." Lauren smirked and took a swig from her water bottle.

Dyson glanced at his sister. "So.. When are you going to bring Bo to an interrogation?" He asked out of the blue.

Lauren spat out her water. "What?" She scoffed. "Interrogation? Why would I bring her in.."

"You're obviously smitten." Dyson cut in sitting up.

"I repeat why.."

"And you're obviously sleeping with her."

"Dyson! For god's sake!"

"What?" Dyson asked innocently. "I can smell her all over you."

"Please.. Please shut up!"

"You've been seeing this girl for weeks now! We want to meet her."

"We?"

"Us." Dyson motioned to himself. "Ciara. And.. mom and dad."

"No way."

"What?"

"Later."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lauren asked petulantly hoping to get silence her brother.

"Why don't you want to introduce her to your family?" Dyson asked seriously.

Lauren sighed meeting her brother's now soft eyes. "I don't want to scare her away."

"You think we'll scare her?" Dyson snorted mischievously as he got slowly to his feet. "Well, mom can be vicious." He added as an afterthought.

"She might smother poor Bo with her hugs."

"She might."

"It's too soon to meet the family." Lauren pondered out loud. "Isn't it?"

"No it isn't. So, um.. soon? I'll call mom and dad that you two are coming for dinner." Dyson nodded resolutely fishing out his phone. "Next week." He threw over his shoulder before sprinting ahead.

"Wait!" Lauren groaned. "Shit."

.

* * *

Lauren had just told Bo the news. That a dinner invite was on the table. The thought of meeting Lauren's family had gotten Bo pacing around Lauren's living room. The blond had followed the succubus nervous fidgeting with her eyes.

"Bo?" Lauren finally prompted making Bo pause her steps.

"So that's like.. a week from today?"

"Yes. Next Saturday." Lauren eyed Bo carefully.

"Saturday." Bo repeated automatically.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Um.. Yes.. Sure." Bo said starting to pace again.

"You don't sound sure." Lauren said softly. "Bo really.. You don't have to come. I'll understand. It's.. soon. I know."

"I want to." Bo quickly said. "It's just.. you know.. _big_. Meeting the parents. _Your_ parents."

"And brother."

"And brother." Bo repeated gulping. "And his wife."

"Yes."

Bo took a deep breath and looked at Lauren. "Let's do it."

.

* * *

Kenzi had whined all evening that Bo had to come with her to the ice cream parlor. 'There's sale! They're moving! So almost free ice cream!' Kenzi had ranted. Finally Bo had caved, but had insisted that they go and get Lauren with them. "Muffin can come. Of course." Kenzi had said. "She loves ice cream too."

It wasn't much later Lauren and Bo trailed after Kenzi in the mall towards the ice cream parlor.

Suddenly the blond stopped in her tracks. "Oh.. Shit." She breathed. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Bo asked worriedly seeing Lauren obviously shocked. The succubus immediately scanned their surroundings, but saw nothing alarming. Just a middle-aged couple and a gruff looking man walking their way. She shrugged at Kenzi, who also looked baffled.

"Pumpkin?" The woman approaching hollered happily.

"Who is she talking to?" Kenzi whispered.

"Me." Lauren glanced at Bo. "That's my mother."

"Your mother?" Bo's croaked out.

"And dad and.. Dyson."

"Meeting the parents.." Kenzi quietly sing-songed in a dark tone.

"Kenz.." Bo hissed. "Oh gods.."

"I've got your back." Kenzi promised grinning. it was always a joy to watch her friend squirm.

"Pumpkin!" The man Bo guessed to be Lauren's father bellowed, when the small group reached them.

"Hey dad." Lauren hugged her father and then her beaming mother. "Mom."

"Um.." Lauren turned to Bo, who looked totally shell shocked. "This is.."

"She's gorgeous!" Lauren's mother breathed.

"She is." Lauren agreed. "But mom, please don't embarrass me."

"Not any more than I have to."

"Right.. Mom, dad.. This is Bo Dennis." Lauren introduced. "Bo, this.." She started, but got cut off as her mother lunged to hug Bo.

"Nice to meet you Bo." Lauren's father said, while her wife clung to their daughter's girlfriend. "This is Margaret. And I'm Daniel." He said spreading his arms. "Group hug." He took both his wife and Bo in his arms.

"They're huggers." Kenzi whispered with wide eyes as she met Bo's gaze over Margaret's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Lauren mouthed. "Oh gods.."

"Lovely to meet you Bo." Margaret breathed happily after letting Bo go. "This is our son.. Uh Lauren's brother Dyson. Who is this?" She smiled at Kenzi, while Dyson gave the petite brunette a curt nod, before continuing to eye Bo coolly.

"Kenzi. Bo's bestie. Nice to meet you.. _huggers_."

"Want one?" Daniel asked taking Margaret's hand.

Kenzi eyed the two warily, but then shrugged. "Why not."

"Group hug."

While their parents were distracted with Kenzi, Dyson saw his opportunity to grill Bo a little. "So Bo.. What are your intentions regarding my sister?"

"Uh.." Bo breathed her eyes widening.

"Dyson!" Lauren snarled.

"That line of questioning is not needed son." Daniel said sternly. Just as Bo let out a sigh of relief he added. "At this time."

"You're in deep shit." Kenzi noted. "You're going to have a lot of fun at the dinner."

.

* * *

After finally ridding of her parents and brother, Lauren sprinted after Kenzi and Bo. The two had gone ahead to an ice cream bar.

"Bo.. Are you alright?"

"She is." Kenzi answered for her, while Bo sucked on her milkshake.

Bo let go of the straw and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Really. I loved meeting your parents."

"Loved? You looked like you crapped.."

"I loved it." Bo hissed at her friend. "And stop being so.. vulgar."

"Sorry." Kenzi smirked. "Not sorry."

Lauren took Bo's hand. "It was.. Unexpected. Are you sure you.."

"Don't need a change of underwear?" Kenzi inserted.

"Kenzi! Shut up!" Bo snarled.

"Bo?" Lauren prompted choosing to ignore Kenzi's digs.

the succubus sighed, but then smiled. "Okay. So I'm a bit shocked, but alright. They seem very nice."

"They are. A bit over.. excited."

"You haven't dated much have you?" Kenzi cheekily asked between spoonfuls of ice cream.

Lauren just huffed.

"What about your brother.. Is he nice?" Bo gulped.

"Usually. Sometimes irritating." Lauren sighed.

"And.. He's not going to rip me to shreds on Saturday?"

"No." Lauren smiled. "He's just over protective like big brothers tend to be."

"And your dad?"

"He's really sweet. A fluffball basically."

"Sure.." Bo resisted an eye roll. The man did not look that sweet.

"Sweet?" Kenzi scoffed. "He's got that military air about him. Gruff looks, booming voice.."

"Dad was in the military. He's retired now."

"Ha!" Kenzi snorted at Bo. "He's bound to have some special interrogation skills."

"Oh fuck me.." Bo exhaled anxiously.

"Well yeah.. He'd like to talk to you." Lauren shrugged apologetically. "But like I said.."

"Daniel's is a big ball of fluff." Kenzi finished smirking gleefully.

"Yes."

"Shit." Bo breathed under her breath. "Shit.."

"Are you okay with that?"

Bo held Lauren's hand and look at her eyes. "For you I am."

"Bo.." Lauren whispered softly and gave Bo a soft kiss.

"Gross." Kenzi gagged hoping the smooching wouldn't escalate.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	13. The Dinner

Hey you all! Still out there? I thought I had posted this already, but it turns out I haven't! Sorry. But yeah.. It was a difficult one to get out.. and it's short too. And to be edited. Hope you like it anyway! Next chapter's in the works so it shouldn't take that long :)

xoxo

* * *

Lauren and Bo hovered in front of a dark wooden door. Neither made a move to knock. Bo closed her eyes taking a deep breath, while Lauren stared at the familiar knocker mounted on the door.

Lauren turned to look closely at Bo, who had the blond's hand in a vice grip. "Nervous?"

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand. "Yes." She breathed out.

"Me too." Lauren admitted.

"You are? Why? Why are you nervous?" Bo swooshed out. "Are you worried about.. something?"

"I don't know." Lauren shrugged. "Well.. Not really. I know they will love you. I _know_ that." She stressed. "But.. I.. I just want everything go smoothly, you know. I don't want them to.. traumatize you or something. That would be bad and.."

"You are nervous." Bo cut in biting her lip anxiously. "If you're nervous, how the hell am I going to get through this.."

Lauren in turn cut off Bo. "Without any stress or trauma. You know, trauma is.. often the result of an overwhelming amount of stress that exceeds one's ability to cope or integrate the emotions involved with that experience. A traumatic event often involves.."

"Oh hush. You'll make me horny with your.. _sciencing._ " Bo snarled, but a little grin was on her lips.

Lauren paused to stare at her girlfriend. "Oh really?" She drawled suggestively.

"Yes. So cut it out. I can't be horny, when we're around your parents! More than I obviously always am." Bo hissed anxiously making Lauren grin. "And.. Wipe that grin off your face." She ordered and Lauren tried to suppress it a little. "So you said.. Trauma, um, How could they traumatize.." Bo whispered hesitantly, while images of Lauren's father and brother looming over her snarling threateningly flitted through her head.

"Here you are!" Lauren's mother squealed after practically ripping the door open. Bo and Lauren jumped startled. "They're here!" The older woman hollered inside smiling widely.

"Hey mom." Lauren hugged her mother tightly.

"Hello Mrs. Lewis." Bo greeted hovering awkwardly behind Lauren.

"Hmph. None of that." Margaret grimaced looking offended, but then grinned. "Maggie's fine." She informed, before giving Bo a bone crushing hug. "Come in, come in." She ushered.

"I think I'm traumatized already." Bo joked groaning quietly to Lauren as they entered the house.

"Mom's hugs?"

"Yeah.. She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"She is." Lauren snorted.

.

* * *

Lauren felt Bo's hand nervously palm her thigh under the table. Hmm, Lauren thought glancing at Bo. Maybe she needs a break, Lauren guessed. Bo had charmed her family like Lauren had known in advance. And her family, her parents, Dyson and Ciara had all been on their best behavior.

Lauren was impressed. Sure her mom had fussed way too much and dad had put Bo on the spot asking her to rate the food. Lauren had noticed the teasing glint in her father's eyes, but wasn't sure if Bo had. Though nervous, Bo had adequately praised the dish.

Lauren met her brother's eyes over the table. Dyson had been more gruff with Bo at first, ready to be the protective big brother, but quickly warmed up, when he heard that Bo was a Toronto Maple Leafs' fan. In fact the conversation topic was still hockey. Lauren cleared her throat stopping the conversation. She smiled at everyone, before moving to get up.

"I'm going to show Bo the house." Lauren pulled Bo up with her and they quickly disappeared out of the dining room.

"Thanks babe." Bo breathed in relief.

"I figured you could use a little break for my family."

"That's true." Bo sighed flexing her neck. Then she met Lauren's eyes and her own widened. "Sorry.. I mean.. They are really nice and I've enjoyed staying here and.."

"Oh stop babbling. You've been great. They love you." Lauren pecked Bo on the lips.

Bo pushed Lauren gently away, looking hesitantly around. "Not here."

"What?" Lauren laughed a little.

"In the house." Bo explained. "Kenzi told me.. not to get caught kissing you in your parent's house."

"She said that?"

"Well.." Bo shrugged. "Her actual words were something like 'be sure not to get caught doing the nasty with Lo in her parent's house. So don't suck on her face while you're there'."

"Yes, that sounds lot more like Kenzi." Lauren snickered. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the porch. That's technically not inside the house."

"And?"

"And I want to suck your face."

Bo bit her lip glancing behind them towards the dining room. Then her eyes latched on Lauren's behind. "Show me the porch."

.

* * *

Bo was just about push her hand under Lauren's jeans to caress the doctor's smooth behind, when she heard a faint sound at the door.

"Your parents are looking for you two." Ciara said too loudly, smirking finding Lauren and Bo on the porch locked in a heated kiss.

"Jeez!" Bo squealed pulling her lips off Lauren's with a pop. "Oh.. jeez.." She took a breath. "You scared the bejesus out of me." She scowled at Ciara, but was happy that it was Ciara who had surprised them. Not Lauren's parents or.. brother, Bo thought with a shiver.

"Sorry." Ciara laughed teasingly. "I noticed you were preoccupied. But if you don't want to get caught playing toncil hockey out here, you should.."

"Now shush." Lauren narrowed her eyes playfully at Ciara.

"So Bo, how did you like the dinner?" Ciara asked.

"I enjoyed it." Bo said nodding. "Your father is a great cook. I wasn't lying, when I said that." She looked at Lauren

"Daniel was fishing for compliments." Ciara grinned.

"And he got them." Lauren snorted lightly.

"And us? What do you think about us?" Ciara continued. "Are you traumatized? Lauren was worried about that." She teased.

"I'm not traumatized."

"Yet." Ciara winked.

"What?" Bo breathed. "Now I'm worried."

"Don't be worried honey. She's just teasing you." Lauren soothed. "The dinner's almost over. Only dessert to go."

"You still have Daniel's lair to see. To get 'The talk'."

"Lair?" Bo bit her lip.

"Dad's study." Lauren rolled her eyes at Ciara.

"The talk?"

"I survived it. Mostly unharmed." Ciara shrugged.

"Ciara.." Lauren breathed just before her parents with Dyson trailing after them appeared at the door.

"What are you girls doing out here? It's time for desert."

"Oh they.. I came to look for them and found the two locked in a heated.." Ciara motioned to Lauren and Bo. ".. _conversation_ about deserts and other delicious.. things."

Bo and Lauren both turned red. "Um.. The pastries are in the kitchen." Lauren muttered out while glaring at grinning Ciara.

"Can't wait." Lauren's father rubbed his palms together. "And Bo.."

Oh shit, Bo swallowed. "Yes?"

"I'd like a moment with you. Alone." Daniel nodded. "After desert of course."

"Of course." Bo repeated automatically. Dread crawled up her frame as she watched the other go back inside the house. "Is this going to be my last meal? My last dessert?" She whispered to Lauren.

"No." Lauren laughed softly.

"How can you be so sure? I'm going to your father's lair!" Bo's voice rose higher at the end.

"His lair.. When you put it like that.. In that tone of voice.. Hmm.. Last meal.. Maybe?" Lauren muttered seemingly lost in thought as she palmed Bo's ass softly. "Come on." She smirked, before going in to meet the others.

"Great." Bo grumbled. "Thanks for that. Smartass." She whined poking Lauren once she caught up with the blond

"Stop fretting. You'll do fine." Lauren cooed apologetically. "Dad just wants to talk to you."

"I hope so." Bo gulped looking at Lauren's father, who was waiting for them to sit down at the table. "I really hope so."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Two more.


	14. A Dream Girl

Dinner continues! This turned out to be a lot longer than I expected, though I struggled to get it out.. Not completely happy with this chapter, but as always - it is what it is :)

Thanks for sticking with me!

xoxo

* * *

"Bo, come in. Close the door behind you." Daniel instructed making Bo let out a small cry. "Sit, please."

They sat there in the man's office face to face a while in silence. Daniel stared at Bo with a musing look on his face. He was obviously appraising the woman. Bo was starting to break sweat under Lauren's father scrutiny and the man hadn't even said anything yet. The succubus was sure that the 'If you hurt my daughter' speech was coming.

Bo awkwardly cleared her throat trying to look relaxed and unfazed. "So.. Mr. Lewis.."

"Daniel."

"Daniel." Bo corrected forcing a little smile on her lips. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing really." The burly man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay." Bo nervously shifted on her seat. Her eyes were drawn toward the door. She wanted to bolt out, but at the same time she wanted to stay and tell Lauren's father how much she cared for his daughter. Bo looked at Daniel. Maybe later, she thought. I'll tell him later. "So maybe we should.."

Daniel met Bo's eyes. "Well, actually.. there's something."

"There always is." Bo muttered quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Of course there is." Bo nodded looking Daniel in the eyes. "You want me to know not to hurt your daughter.. And I won't. I promise."

"Uh huh." Daniel nodded rubbing his palms together then he smirked. "Pinky swear?"

"Uh?" Bo got out as she watched the man put out his pinky finger.

"Put it there." Daniel prompted sternly wiggling his finger.

"Sure." Bo said though she was not sure, if Lauren's father was messing with her or not. She wound her pinky around Daniels. "I promise." She said.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Bo licked her lips nervously. She nodded taking a breath. "Um.. I've never felt like this.. about anyone."

"Good." Daniel breathed as he pulled back leaning on his chair. "Bo, I need you to know something."

Bo braced herself. Here it comes, she thought.

"I love Lauren." The man said full of affection.

"Me too." Bo was quick to reply and understood it was also true. She did love Lauren. Love. Bo noticed Daniel's eyebrow rise. "She's my.. dream girl. And I.. I love Lauren. But.. I.. Um.. Haven't told her yet. It's kinda soon, and maybe she.."

"She feels the same. I saw how she looked at you. How she is with you." Daniel interrupted Bo ramble. Before Bo's grin widened he continued. "And that is why I'd like to let you know.. I'm an ex-military man."

"Yes, Lauren told me. I have the highest respect.."

"I know my way around weapons, explosives and.. and poisons." Daniel continued in a low tone.

"Right.." Bo bit her lip anxiously.

"So if you ever hurt my daughter, there will be hell to pay."

"I understand. But I won't. Lauren is.. _it_ for me. I would never hurt her. I need you to know that."

"I believe you Bo." Daniel soothed surprising Bo, who was gearing up to state her case, totally. "This 'talk' was just a precaution. A father's obligation."

"How's that sir?"

"Daniel." Daniel smiled. "I like you Bo. We all do. You are a lovely girl."

"Oh." Bo breathed out relieved.

"So tell me.. How did you meet? When did you decide to stay together? Or how do you youngster say it – hook up?"

Oh gods.. Don't answer that! No talk about hooking up, Bo thought with wide eyes. "Um.. We met through an online dating site." She started.

"Oh, yes I heard. Very modern way of meeting people."

"Yes. I only met Lauren.. from the site and.. that was it. She took my breath away." Bo said and noticed Daniel looking at her expectantly.

"And.. We didn't have any, uh.. 'girlfriend talk' – it just happened. We're together and we.. fit."

"That's nice. Dyson said the two of you 'clicked', whatever that means. I'm glad you two found each other." Daniel said softly. " We were starting to lose hope of her ever settling down. She's so.."

"Awesome."

"Yes and also independent." Daniel said smiling at Bo like a proud father he was. "She's let us met only a few girls, who never turned out to be anything more. And one was.." He trailed off.

"Was what?"

"The woman was.. unhinged. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She started following my girl around. Pestering her with messages and such. And finally threatening her." Daniel told sounding rough. His eyes were narrowed. "Dyson had to intervene and tell her off. Or I would have ripped her to pieces.."

"Oh." Bo hummed. Deciding not to mention her stalking habits. But then her spine straightened, when she realized what Daniel had said. "That woman threatened Lauren?" She hissed with her eyes starting to blaze. "Who is she? Where is she? I feel the sudden urge to go and.."

"Thank you Bo." Daniel said. "But there's no need. She's been.. taken care off, if you will. Dyson confronted her and she left. We haven't heard from her since."

"Good.." Bo snarled. Just the thought of somebody mistreating Lauren made her see red.

"I trust you to take care of my girl." Daniel said. "Though we both know she's independent." He smirked a little.

"I will." Bo nodded. "I promise."

"That's all I can ask for."

.

* * *

Lauren watched as her father hugged Bo warmly as the two exited her father's office. She scoffed surprised and relieved. It seemed everything had gone fine. Both Bo and Lauren's father were smiling.

"You have a fine girl here, pumpkin." Daniel patted Bo on the back.

"I know." Lauren smiled. "I know." She repeated.

"Did you really give her.. your talk?" Dyson asked their father, while motioning to Bo.

"I did."

"But.. she seems so put together." Dyson rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he eyed Bo. "Hmpf.. I'm disappointed. There's not a mark on her."

"Dyson!" Lauren screeched punching her brother on his arm.

"Ow." Dyson feigned injury. "I'm kidding. Jeez! I meant just in comparison."

"What?"

"Remember Sheryl?" Dyson shook his head.

"Sheryl?" Bo asked.

"Lauren's ex. She was pale as a ghost, when she came out that door."

"Well, I didn't like her." Daniel pointed out.

"Sheryl, she's the one?" Bo asked Daniel.

"Yes."

"The one?" Lauren looked at her father and then steaming Bo.

"The one I'm going to rip to shreds, if I ever see her." Bo snarled.

"She'll take care of our girl just fine." Dyson grinned rubbing his sister's shoulder.

"I can take care of myself." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can sweetie." Margaret intervened. "Coffee, tea, cake? Anyone?"

"No thanks mom." Lauren hugged her mother. "I'm going to show Bo the house before we leave."

"I thought you already showed her the house?" Lauren's mother asked looking innocent, while Ciara grinned widely next to her.

"Not exactly." Lauren said evasively.

"Hmm?"

"I saw the porch earlier." Bo shrugged.

"Bo!" Lauren huffed with an eye roll. "Come on.."

"What?"

"I'll show her the rest of the house now." Lauren said firmly tugging Bo with her and fled from the room.

.

* * *

Lauren pulled the door shut after them as they exited a room upstairs."So that was my old room, mom's crafts room now."

"I liked the paintings."

"Mom's quite good." Lauren agreed.

"She is. Do you paint?"

"Oh no. Not talented that way." Lauren let out a small laugh.

"Well, luckily you have other.." Bo teased suggestively. "..Talents."

"Don't I know it." Lauren boasted playfully as she opened another door. "Here's my favorite room in the whole house."

Bo stepped in with Lauren trailing after her. The succubus looked around at the book filled walls. "Looks like a small library."

"I love books." Lauren closed the door.

"I know that." Bo smiled lovingly. "You're my little bookworm."

"I am." Lauren grinned happily. "Let's sit?" She motioned to the comfy couch.

"Sure." Bo sat down on the grey couch. "Why didn't you tell me about Sheryl?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up. Not exactly something to advertise.." Lauren sighed. "That I have a crazy ex.."

"I do too. A certified psycho." Bo grunted. "Glad they're both history.. Do you realize how lucky we are?"

"To have found each other? I do." Lauren nodded firmly as she nestled against Bo. "Very lucky."

"Very lucky." Bo repeated pecking Lauren on her forehead. "What's this?" She grabbed a book from the side table. "Poems. You read poems?" She asked.

"I read.. everything." Lauren grinned.

"Even stuff for children.." Bo fake mocked.

"Comics are not.."

"Only for kids. I know." Bo scoffed smirking. "Both you and Kenzi have educated me on that."

"Good." Lauren nodded with narrowed eyes.

"You at least let me read yours. Kenzi won't let me touch her comics ' _with my sticky contaminating fingers_ '. She has them in plastic pouches.. Weirdo." Bo rolled her eyes.

"She's a serious collector." Lauren said nodding approvingly. "And I wouldn't let even you touch my The New Mutants number 98."

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's Deadpool's first appearance in.."

"Right.. Enough of comics, thank you. Let's see.." Bo shook her head as she flipped through the pages of the book of poems. _"You will come one day in a waver of love.."_ She started to read softly meeting Lauren's eyes once in while.

 _"Tender as dew, impetuous as rain,_

 _The tan of the sun will be on your skin,_

 _The purr of the breeze in your murmuring speech,_

 _You will pose with a hill-flower grace._

 _You will come, with your slim, expressive arms,_

 _A poise of the head no sculptor has caught_

 _And nuances spoken with shoulder and neck,_

 _Your face in pass-and-repass of moods_

 _As many as skies in delicate change_

 _Of cloud and blue and flimmering sun."_

"Bo.. You reading poems to me.." Lauren murmured climbing on Bo's lap.

Bo set the book aside. "Romantic, right?"

"Makes me horny."

"Oh?" Bo's gaze traveled to the shut door. "What about.."

"The door's closed." Lauren's lips caressed Bo's drawing out a little moan from the succubus.

The blond's hand ventured under Bo's shirt palming the brunette's breast thoroughly.

"But is it.." Bo panted, while pushing her chest more firmly against Lauren's touch. "Locked?"

"No." Lauren admitted nonchalantly as she popped open the button of Bo's pants and slid her hand down.

"No?!" Bo's eyes widened in trepidation. In her mind's eye she already saw the handle move. Lauren's dad peek in and.. Oh gods no! "Lauren, wait. We can't. I can't get caught with my pants down! Your parents! Lauren.." She rambled through even though she wanted nothing more than to have Lauren.

Lauren sighed kissing Bo on the neck. She pulled her hand out of Bo's pants making the woman let out an involuntary disappointed grunt. "You're right. Later?"

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. Let's go say goodbye." Lauren took a breath after getting off of Bo.

"I'm all disheveled. Look." Bo whined seeing her image reflected on the window. "I can't go to your parents like this!"

"You look fine to me."

"Fine? Oh please! Look at my hair!"

"Let me fix that for you." Lauren hummed combing her fingers through Bo's hair. "See, better?" She husked.

"Uh.." Bo exhaled. Lauren's seemingly innocent touches were igniting her insides to a roar.

"Your lipstick is smudged." Lauren noted and ran her thumb over Bo's mouth, before kissing the corner of Bo's mouth gently. "And.. Your eyes.. are glowing. Beautifully." She murmured after pulling back.

"We'll never get out of here.." Bo husked, before latching her lips demandingly on Lauren's.

"I'm okay with that." Lauren murmured responding to the kiss with fervor, while reaching for the door and flicked it locked.

.

* * *

Kenzi was watching some boring movie and playing Candy Crush, so she was happy to be interrupted when she heard Bo come in.

"Hey." Bo whispered entering the living room.

"Hey." Kenzi eyed Bo curiously. The succubus look deflated. "Lauren not with you?"

"No." Bo sighed as she plopped down on the sofa.

"So.." Kenzi started. "Was the dinner a disaster? Dad mauled you? You broke up?" She fired off with compassionate eyes.

"What?" Bo huffed narrowing her eyes at her friend. "No! Why would you even say something like that?"

"You just looked so sad, defeated, moping and.." Kenzi paused lifting her eyebrow.

"I get the picture."

"I should take one." Kenzi stared at Bo. "Why do you look like that? Like someone's stolen your puppy."

"Lauren's going away."

"Oh, Bo. I'm so sorry." Kenzi took Bo's hand in hers. "She's moving?"

"No. She has some symposium in Montreal. She got a call while we drove home."

"Okay?" Kenzi looked questioning.

"She's filling in for someone, who can't attend." Bo grumbled. "I won't see her for two days. She's leaving early in the morning.. That's why I'm here and not at her place.."

"Two days?" Kenzi snarled letting go of Bo's hand. "The look on your face insinuated that Muffin dumped you or died! But no, she's away on business for a few days!"

Bo groaned sadly. "I know, but I'll miss her."

"You got it bad, but.. you'll live." Kenzi stated shaking her head at Bo's lovesickness. "Bo.." She continued suspiciously. She looked at Bo's slightly disheveled clothing.

"Yeah?" Bo followed Kenzi's eyes and yanked her blouse to straighten it.

Kenzi groaned. "Oh my god.. Tell me you didn't do the nasty with Lauren tonight. In her parent's house!" She hissed.

"She started it.." Bo defended lamely. "In the library room."

"Bo.." Kenzi husked appalled. "You didn't!"

"We did. On the way home in the car, on the other hand _I_ started it.."

"Bo!" Kenzi scolded. "Seriously.. Not at the Lewis'!"

"We didn't get caught."

"Well, that makes it alright!" Kenzi snarled sarcastically. "You fornicating with Lauren while her parents are in the next room."

"We were upstairs."

"Shut up."

"Lauren showed me the house and.. It seems books get her hot." Bo smirked remembering their encounter earlier. "I read a poem from one of the books and she jumped me. Pushing her hand down.."

"Too much information." Kenzi cut in sternly. "So how was it? The dinner?" She steered the conversation to safer waters.

"It was.. lovely." Bo said. "Lauren's family is very nice. I talked with Lauren's dad and he said he liked me."

"That's it?" Kenzi huffed. "Next time I'll come with. You're terrible at kiss and tell! I want details!"

Bo looked pondering. "Well, Lauren's father is a great cook."

"What did you eat?"

"Chicken."

"And?" Kenzi prompted. "For crying out loud – give me something!"

Bo smirked. She could almost see Kenzi starting to salivate at the thought of food. "Sweet potato fries and colorful salad. With a tasty homemade dressing."

"It was good?"

"Delicious."

"Desert? Dry bundt cake? Fruit? Nada?"

"Lauren had made the desert platters. Selection of various.. sugary.. baked.. goodies." Bo grinned mischievously. "Chocolate.. Vanilla.."

"Enough!" Kenzi held up a hand irritated. "Don't tell me.. It was _delicious_."

"Yes." Bo nodded firmly. "Sorry, no left-overs."

"Well crap!" Kenzi spat disappointed. "What am I going to eat now?"

"Cereal straight from the box like you usually do."

"Next time you're going to take me with! I wanna visit the Lewis' too!" Kenzi hissed and stomped to get her sugar frosted cereal. "Cereal for me. Crap." She cursed.

"Sorry. That's the way the _cookie_ crumbles tonight." Bo shrugged apologetically, but couldn't resist a smirk.

"Don't you talk about cookies." Kenzi snarled in warning.

"Too soon?"

"Yes." Kenzi hissed. "Now shut up and let me eat my cereal in peace." She huffed glaring at her grinning friend.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N The poem quoted is 'A dream girl' by Carl Sandburg.

A/N One to go!


	15. She loves you

The last one :) Thank you for your support with this story!

xoxo

* * *

"Comfortable?" Lauren asked in mock seriousness giving Kenzi a look. The petite woman was lounging on Lauren's couch petting Picard with one hand and munching a donut with the other.

"Yeah." Kenzi mumbled through a mouthful. She swallowed and gazed concentrated at the coffee table. "Hmm.. I think I have everything I need. Picard too. A big tv and a various selection of suitable snacks for a movie night!" She nodded satisfied with the snacks and refreshment on the table. "If you.."

"What?" Bo asked.

"When.." Kenzi started again. "You move here, I'm coming with."

"Sure you are." The succubus scoffed.

"Good. That's settled then." Kenzi nodded. "A movie night with my furry date." She grinned petting the happy cat.

"Have fun." Bo rolled her eyes. "We have to get going."

"You'll be fine with him?" Lauren scratched Picard's head. "Be a good boy." She cooed at the purring cat.

"We'll be fine. He's my spirit animal." Kenzi declared grinning. "Likes his snacks and loves to sleep and cuddle."

"Please, don't overfeed him."

"Of course not." Kenzi said while winking at Picard. "Have fun with the in-laws. They're fun. Especially Hades."

"What?" Lauren gasped. "Hades?"

Kenzi glanced at paling Bo. "Oh, Bo didn't mention that her.."

Bo cleared her throat and met Lauren's wide eyes. "My father, Jack, is.."

"Hades?!" Lauren squealed shocked. "Seriously?" She looked at Kenzi who nodded.

"Seriously." Kenzi mouthed.

Lauren stared at Bo with wide eyes. "Seriously.. You said your parents – mom and dad - _Jack_ and Aife want to meet me. They invited us to dinner. Jack. You didn't say anything about.."

"Her father being the lord of the underworld? Hades, the ruler of.." Kenzi continued for the frazzled blond.

"Shut up, Kenz." Bo snarled.

"Who's you mother?" Lauren asked with still wide eyes.

"Who's you momma Bo?" Kenzi joked getting glares from Bo and Lauren.

"Mom's a succubus like me. Come on.. Babe, it'll be alright."

"Alright? Alright?" Lauren scoffed. "I'm going to be turned to a pile of dust, if he doesn't approve.. Me and you. Me being with you. You, his daughter being groped by a mere wolf.. I.. Oh hell.. Oh I shouldn't say _hell_ should I? What will he think.. Me with you and.. He'll kill me for sure.. Hades.." She babbled anxiously.

"Bo, stop her." Kenzi cut in sternly.

"Lauren, babe.. Calm down. Dad's not like that." Bo soothed taking a hold of Lauren's shoulders.

"No?" Lauren muttered in disbelief. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. Hades.."

"He'll love you." Bo promised. "And mom will too."

"How do you know?"

"You're very loveable." Bo hummed pulling Lauren to her and pecking her neck.

"I agree." Kenzi agreed loudly. "Now, get lost. Me and Picard want to start watching a movie."

"Going, going." Lauren nodded, while nervously clinging to Bo's arm. "Shit." She muttered. "Hades.."

.

* * *

Lauren's leg nervously bounced up and down under the dinner table. Now she understood how Bo had felt meeting her parents a month ago. This nervousness at hoping everything would go fine. Hoping the parents would like her. Approve. Lauren breathed out. Meeting Bo's parents had been pleasant. So far. Friendly chitchat, good food. Smiling faces. All good Lauren thought putting her utensils down. All good.

Lauren looked at Bo beside her, who was now talking to his father Jack about a case she'd been working on. Lauren's adoring eyes seemed to memorize the brunette's features. Lauren exhaled dreamily, then she jumped as she suddenly felt Bo's mother's warm hand on her neck.

The woman softly caressed Lauren's skin. The blond gulped exhaling. She could feel her skin tingle. Bo's mother.. She a succubus, Lauren realized as her eyes started to close. No. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and refused to let her body betray her. Bo's the only succubus for me, she thought resolutely.

"Mom, cut it out! What the hell are you doing?" Bo spat pulling her mother's hand off Lauren.

"But she's cute as a button."

"Hands off!" Bo screeched.

"Bo, calm down." Lauren looked slightly dazed as she got up. "Um.. I'll be right back."

"Babe, where I you going?" Bo asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Lauren, if I made you.. uncomfortable." Aife apologized sincerely. "Touching beautiful.. things, if you will.. is in my nature."

"No, no. I understand and I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom." Lauren smiled looking slightly groggy and then looked at Bo assuringly.

"You sure?" Bo looked unconvinced.

"I'll be right back." Lauren gave a little smile and Bo nodded watching her go.

"What the hell was that? Why would you touch her like that? Out of the blue!" Bo hissed at her mother after Lauren had left for the bathroom. "Your nature?"

"I was just.."

"Testing you darling." Jack finished. "You passed."

"What? _Me?_ Why?"

"You are very serious about this girl." Jack stated seriously. "To confront your parents like this."

"To tell you off, you mean. What the hell was that?" Bo looked at her mother with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it was crude, but dad and I have been wondering what's been going on with you. You've been so enamoured by this woman." Aife smiled.

"Lauren."

"Yes, Lauren." Jack took Bo's hand in his. "She's special isn't she?"

"She is."

"We can see that. She is very beautiful. Smart and sweet. Strong." Aife said in an appreciating tone.

"She is."

"It was also interesting to see her reaction to your mother's.. efforts."

"Her reactions?"

"Lauren is very unlike the girl you brought to meet us before." Jack pursed his lips in thought.

" _A_ girl." Aife inserted with an eye roll. "We've seen one girl in all these years. And she was.."

"A mistake." Bo shook her head remembering her ex, Stalker Janey.

"A nutcase." Bo's mother added grimacing.

"I seem to have attracted those.."

"And now? Lauren, she's different?" Jack prodded though he knew the answer.

"She is." Aife said surely. "While I had my hands on her.."

"Mother.." Bo growled in warning.

"Calm down honey. You're very.. territorial." Aife soothed, while grinning a little.

"She's mine." Bo snapped.

"No need to snap." Aife let out a small laugh and met her husband's eyes brieftly.

"Our daughter." Jack said proudly.

Aife smiled lovingly at Bo. "Lauren only looked at you. She looked at you full of love and adoration."

"She did?" Bo couldn't resist a happy grin.

"It's very hard almost impossible to resist a succubus, like you know, but she.. She did it almost effortlessly. Honey, you know, what that means right?" Aife paused for emphasis looking at Bo. "That girl is crazy.. Crazy about you. She loves you."

Bo's eyes wandered towards where Lauren had gone. "You think?" She met her mother's eyes.

"I know." Aife looked into her daughter's hopeful eyes.

"So about Lauren?" Jack prompted. "And you?"

"Dad.." Bo stared into her father's eyes. "I.. I love her."

"Well then.." Jack nodded smiling softly. "I'm happy for you."

"So darling.." Aife looked at her husband. "We approve?" She smiled and noted Bo straighten up.

"We do."

"Yes." Aife nodded in agreement. "Are you going to talk to Lauren now or later, Jack? In private, of course."

"What? Why? What talk?" Bo breathed out, her eyes flitting between her parents. "Why private?"

"Now would be best." Jack said tapping his chin with his index finger looking thoughtful.

Bo gulped as her father stood up from the table. "What? Now?" She stalled getting up herself. I need to give Lauren a heads up. "Dad, I think.."

"You just sit here with your mother. I'm sure she'd like to hear more of your life. How you've been."

"But.. But.."

"I'll be right back." Jack said disappearing to find Lauren.

"Dad won't go all.. you know, Hades on Lauren?" Bo whispered hesitantly.

"No." Aife comforted. "I'm almost sure."

"Almost?! What do you mean?!"

"Oh wow.. Calm down." Aife laughed softly. "I was teasing you. Your father obviously likes Lauren. You got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah?"

"Let me phrase it like this.." Aife took a hold of her daughter's hands. "You have raved about this girl since the start. So we know how much you like her. And now you bring her home to us."

"Yes?"

"You brought a lovely, sweet, beautiful woman to meet us. A woman who treats you with love and respect, treats us with respect and friendliness. A smart woman who is a successful doctor." Aife ended grinning. "And she bakes and cooks. Kenzi won't stop raving about that fact."

"Lauren is.. great." Bo smiled happily.

"She is. Both, your father and me, are sure she will take care of you and treat you right." Aife said gently. "We love her already."

"Thanks mom."

.

* * *

Lauren hesitantly sat down after Bo's father's prompt. The dark study didn't calm her nerves at all. She was going to have the talk. From hades. The blond's eyes quickly scanned the space. She almost waited to see some fire and brimstone in the corners. Get a grip. The man has been nothing but nice to you. Maybe.. it was all an act and now he would hang her up the ceiling and..

"So about Bo.." Jack started startling Lauren out of her spiraling thoughts. "You like my daughter?"

Lauren looked straight into the man's eyes. "I love your daughter."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I've got eyes."

"Yes, love has physical reactions caused by different hormones. One of which is Oxytocin. Studies have looked at oxytocin's role in various behaviors like pair bonding, social recognition, anxiety and org.." Lauren paused her eyes widening. For god's sakes.. do not start talking about orgasms! Not with your girlfriend's father! Don't. "You know.." She ended swallowing embarrassed.

Jack let out a chuckle. "I understand why Bo finds your science talk so very endearing."

"Uh.. Sorry." Lauren stammered feeling her cheeks reddening.

"Don't be. You have a passion." Jack said meeting Lauren's eyes.

"You're complimenting me." Lauren noted with slight disbelieving tone in her voice.

"Yes?"

"You're not going to.. intimidate me?"

"How's that?"

"That you'll hurt me, if I hurt Bo." Lauren breathed out. "Which I won't do." She quickly added.

"I don't think I need to do that." Jack laughed. "I am Hades after all."

"Right."

"But if it makes you feel better.. Come here." Jack said standing up and opening his arms. Lauren stepped into his hug. "If you hurt my daughter, I will rip your insides out." He said in a gentle tone.

"I promise.."

Jack pecked smiling Lauren on the forehead. "I know you won't." He said looking into Lauren's eyes. "I know you will care for Bo. I'm glad she has found you. I consider my daughter lucky."

"We found each other." Lauren corrected humming. "And.. I.. I'm the lucky one."

.

* * *

Bo held Lauren's hand while they drove home. The blond had seemed very relaxed after joining Bo and Aife in the dining room with Jack. Bo had eyed both her father and Lauren curiously. Lauren was not the least bit frazzled. Bo was stunned. Completely stunned. She had been sure that her father would indeed go all Hades on Lauren even if it would have been for fun. Usually her father had the evilest sense of humor.

Bo glanced at the blond beside her. "So.. what did you talk about with my father?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Nothing much?" Bo nodded not believing a word. "Were you nervous?"

"Terribly."

"And?"

"But he was very sweet. We talked about you."

"Sweet?" Bo's eyebrow rose. Go dad. "And what did you talk about me?"

"He said if I ever hurt you, he'd rip my insides out."

"What?!" Bo screeched appalled that her father would do that. "He didn't?"

"Well he did." Lauren shrugged. "But I guess out of context it kinda does.. sound bad." She pondered.

"What was the context?"

"We both want to keep you safe and happy. He hugged me saying that. And he said it gently."

"Said it gently?" Bo scoffed in disbelief. "He'd rip you apart?"

"Rip my insides out." Lauren corrected.

"Lauren."

"He believed me, when I said he didn't need to worry." Lauren squeezed Bo's thigh.

"Oh?"

"I'd never hurt you."

"I know."

"I love you Bo."

Bo smiled. "I know."

"Oh you do, do you?" Lauren grinned softly.

"I do." Bo gave Lauren a long loving kiss. "I love you too."

"I know."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
